Take it All Back
by Hayabusa47
Summary: When a new threa looms in the ninja world Naruto and co. must venture to a new land in hopes of protecting their own. Takes place after the events of the FMA manga so some spoilers, minor mostly but one major one, so r&r please and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N-**_Okay, so this is the first of many chapters of this story, let me know what you think feedback is always appreciated

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter One**_

The Land of Waves was in an uproar. A large unmarked ship carrying hundreds of refugees from a far off country had suddenly appeared. The Mizukage was called out of a very important meeting to deal with this. Fishermen couldn't get out of port to the sea and it was drastically slowing incoming business. A ship full of people with deeply tanned skin, gray hair, and red eyes. All the villagers were enraged by the sudden appearance but they were also all curious to learn where this strange vessel had come from. On the ship a solo man walked the upper deck to the very front of the ship. He was an old and wise man, his long beard going to his hunched chest. He had to use a firm walking cane to support himself as he moved. He took in a deep breath of the salty air "The smell of a new home, wouldn't you agree," he said as he looked over his shoulder ", Scar?"

Another man emerged from the shadows of the ship. He walked to the side of the hunched old man. The large X-shaped scar between his eyes his namesake. He looked at the older man with a look full of worry and respect. He looked out over the village of Kirigakure, or as much of it as he could see from their vantage point. He took in the air "It smells of hope," the old man looked at him as he lied.

The older man chuckled and smiled a big grin "You'll see soon enough Scar, this place will be a new place for us Ishvalans," his grin faded as thoughts of their old lands flooded into his mind. He sighed as Scar realized why his mood changed "It will never replace our homelands though, but it seems that is no longer an option."

Scar looked out over the village once more "It will do, I'm sure many of our men will be more than happy to learn the art of fishing."

The old man laughed gleefully. It would certainly be a sight to see, a desert people learning to be fishermen. He then turned to his young disciple "Yes," he said as he eyed the taller man's right arm ", And hopefully they will be an accepting tribe."

Scar followed the old man's gaze "Perhaps," he looked out over the mass gathering of people ", Only God knows."

The old man smiled "Of course." Scar watched as the old man began to walk away. "Come," the old man said to him as he was leaving ", It is time we introduced ourselves, and I'd like for you to be apart of our initial meeting party."

Scar bowed humbly "I would be honored."

"Then hurry along," the old man said as he quickened his pace ", Mustn't keep our new village mates waiting."

Scar followed alongside the old man as they walked to the exit of the ship. There were two Ishvalan men standing by the door waiting to let it down and a third one looking out a hole in the side. When he saw Scar and the elder walk up he turned suddenly "Sir," he said to the elder with a bow ", We have an issue, the people outside they're getting angry, there are many fishermen who can't leave port because of our ship."

Scar looked at the elder who gave a simple nod. Scar took that as his queue. He walked back up to the top of the ship and grabbed two Ishvalan warriors as he went. The three of them went to the edge of the ship and leapt off toward the land. They pushed through the crowd until the reached where the door of the ship would come down. Using themselves as a barricade they pushed the crowd back, allowing enough room for the door to swing down. Soon a woman with bright red hair arrived at the edge of the crowd. Scar placed his hand in front of her. She looked at him with a glare "What is this, who are you people?"

Scar looked her over, feeling no immediate threat from her he spoke, "We are the Ishvalan people, we come from a continent many days travel from here, we seek to join your village."

The red haired woman looked at a much older man standing next to her. The old man nodded and they both turned back to Scar "Are you their leader?"

"No," a voice from behind Scar said. All three people looked back to see the elder walking up with another man. He was completely bald and had a thick moustache. Scar's master. The elder walked up with a smile "I am their leader," he said warmly.

The woman pushed past Scar and stood in front of the elder "Please sir, can you please tell me what your reasons are for wanting to join our village?"

The elder laughed cheerfully. He sighed as he finished his laugh "I'm sure you already knew this but this is the only port on this continent in at least a three day's sail."

The woman smiled "That's true," she said with a laugh. She turned to the old man who was with her and nodded ", Well sir, you and your clan are always welcome in Kirigakure."

The elder opened his eyes and cocked his head at her "Clan?"

She looked down at him confused "Yes, you all look the same, are you not all a part of the same clan?"

The man with the moustache stepped forward and leaned to the elder's ear "A strange place we've come to port master," he whispered ", It seems it is more akin to Xing."

The elder nodded "It is possible," he said deeply contemplating things ", That we have sailed around the world and arrived at Xing." He looked back at the woman who still had a confused look plastered on her face "Ma'am, we are a people composed of many families, we have made a mass pilgrimage to your lands after our homeland was taken from us. We are the last of the Ishvalan people. Our numbers count in the hundreds."

The woman nodded sadly and turned to her adviser "What do you think, they are not all apart of the same clan yet they all look alike and after what he just said we can't in all good consciences turn them away."

The elder stepped forward "If the ship is a problem," he said interrupting the middle of the Mizukage and her adviser's conversation ", Scar here can dispose of the ship once we have removed our belongings from the inside."

The Mizukage looked at her adviser who gave an approving nod. She smiled at the elder and nodded. The elder turned to the ship and waved his people out. The hundreds of Ishvalan refugees all began to exit the ship. When everyon was off they went through the process of making sure everyone had their possessions before telling Scar that it was time. The tall Ishvalan man walked to the front of the ship. He laid out a plank and several Ishvalan men held it in place while he walked to the very tip of it. Once there he rolled up his sleeve and placed his hand on the ship. Red lightning danced over his arm as the tattoo there began to glow red. Within seconds the ship began to disappear into nothingness. Pieces of lumber dropping into the sea as the big wooden vessel collapsed on itself. All the villagers of Kirigakure looked on, astonished. It was the most incredible ninjutsu any of them had ever seen. The Mizukage walked up to the elder and knelt beside him "Is this the skill of the Ishvalan people?" she asked bewilderedly.

The elder chuckled "No, no, Scar here is one of a kind and the source of his power is a dark secret, you'd be best to avoid asking him of it."

The Mizukage nodded understandingly as she stared, still completely awestruck at the Ishvalan man who was now walking off his plank. Several of the Ishvalan people were bringing the broken pieces of ship out of the water. Some of the mist villagers decided to help out in the process. Scar rejoined his master and the elder alongside the Mizukage. She extended her hand to Scar "I am Mei Terumi, 5th Mizukage and leader of this village."

Scar raised an eyebrow at her introduction. He politely shook her hand but part of him still wanted to know something ", 5th?"

Mei grinned and nodded "All the previous Mizukage's have died."

The elder looked at her with a sly grin "So that would mean you're on the same level as Fuhrer Bradley?" The woman looked at him confused, there was much the two nations could teach one another "Oh," the old man said ", How careless of me. The Fuhrer is the leader of a country, in this village you have the power of Fuhrer."

Mei grinned sadly "Unfortunately," she said ", The Daimyo has that power, I control this village, they control the Land of Waves."

Scar's master stepped forward "I see, well, in any case," he began with a humble bow ", We appreciate your hospitality."

She nodded approvingly, allowing him to stand straight once again. The three men took their leave to tend to the Ishvalan people. Mei followed with them, still eager to learn what secrets Scar held in his mystical jutsu. Meanwhile a man made his way through the crowd. Pushing his way toward the back he didn't care who he pushed over in the process. Once he was clear of the crowd he made his way through the seemingly empty village. Most everyone was in attendance at the arrival of the Ishvalans, only a few citizens who didn't care who or what was in the ship stayed to manage their businesses and in their homes. The violet haired man reached The Great Naruto Bridge and began crossing it. When he reached the other side he went directly to a small wooden shack just outside the forest. He pushed the door open. There was already a man sitting on the floor, his back turned to the man in the doorway "What do you want Alfred?"

The violet haired man scowled at the man in the floor. He had sandy shoulder length brown hair and his shirtless back was pale. The violet haired man tossed off his long white cloak and walked directly to the man in the floor "He wasn't on the ship!" he shouted angrily at the man who was calmly sitting there.

The man in the floor grinned and turned his black eyes on Alfred. He met the younger man's purple eyes and grinned slyly "I know, it's what he wants you and everyone else to believe. Trust me kiddo, when he's ready to make the first move he'll make it, until then we've got work to do." Suddenly Alfred's attention was drawn to a shadowy mass on the floor. The pale man ripped the sheet from over the corpse. Alfred covered his mouth to keep from puking. The man sighed as he ran his hand over the dead body "Honestly, kiddo, you'd think you'd be used to it by now."

Alfred uncovered his mouth "The sight isn't what bothers me, it's that unholy smell."

The pale man laughed loudly. He shook his head and looked at Alfred. He stood to meet his height. Alfred looked down at something else that caught his sight. One of his companion's legs was completely bare, no muscle, no veins, no skin, nothing, simply starched white bone. The pale man smiled and he followed Alfred's gaze "Ah this, I see you've noticed the outcome of my little procedure. Our last follower was missing a great deal of flesh," he said as he began to laugh ", But don't worry, I had more that enough to make up for it." As he finished speaking he laughed maniacally. A warped sense filled his cold blank stare. The he stopped laughing and looked at his younger companion "Speaking of our follower, he's outside somewhere, perhaps you should say hello. Jack's got work to do inside. Don't be a little shocked if I'm missing the flesh off my other leg when you get back," he glanced down at the body on the floor ", This one's gonna need a lot of it."

Alfred nodded in acknowledgement. He was accustomed to his companion's odd behavior. He merely turned and walked back outside. He took a look around trying to find his newest teammate. Seeing no one he was about to go back inside. Then the first scream sounded out. He never got used to that sound. Slowly the screams of pain turned into an almost demonic squealing laughter. The masochistic tendencies of his immortal cohort both baffled and disturbed him. Alfred turned back to continue his search for his new teammate, trying to ignore the sounds of gleeful pain coming from inside the tiny shack. Then he spotted someone across the road sitting alone on a rock. He smiled and walked over. He grinned up at the boy, they were around the same age, if anything Alfred was just a year older. The other boy turned to him, his pure white hair falling gracefully off his shoulder as he did. His jade green eyes burned with some unknown emotion. It wasn't hatred, or joy. Not fear, nor sorrow, but it wasn't blank. The red markings under his eyes and on his forehead were unmistakable. Alfred commended his teammate, Jack, on his ability to locate useful corpses, and this one must have been a rather difficult one to locate. Alfred politely extended his hand for a shake "My name is Alfred, and you would be?"

The white haired boy looked down at him from his rock. He slid down to meet him and politely shook his hand "My name…" he hesitated. Jack could bring back any corpse, as long as he had the flesh to give to them and the sheer force of will it took not to lose your soul in the process, but he had a hard time piecing together their memories. That in itself was useful and dangerous. Its use lied in the fact that without memories the person is easy to mold, with fragmented memories they are less easy but willing to follow. Its danger came in the fact that if someone that knew this person, while they were alive, happened to be on the opposing side they might be able to make them remember their former life.

Alfred grinned at his new teammate. He had the same problem when Jack resurrected him "Don't worry," he said assuringly ", Your memories will come back to you soon enough. Your name though, that's important, if you've truly forgotten…"

"My name," the boy said interrupting "Is Kimimaro…Kimimaro Kaguya…"

Alfred smiled "So," he said devilishly ", You do remember…how much more do you remember?"

Kimimaro thought for a moment. Sand. The last thing he remembered was sand. Red hair. A boy with red hair was controlling the sand. Gaara. The boy's name was Gaara. Kimimaro looked at the violet haired boy "I remember who killed me…His name is Gaara of the Desert. I must have my vengeance."

Alfred waved him off rudely "Don't worry about Gaara, the real one you should worry about is Naruto…do you remember Naruto?"

Before Kimimaro could answer Jack stuck his head out of the curtain they used for a door "Yo Alfred, come say hello to our newest teammate, tell Kimi to come too."

Alfred looked at his new teammate who only responded with an uninterested nod. The two boys walked back to the shack and entered the dark room. Alfred's eyes widened in shock. The body had been completely unrecognizable before. Kimimaro also had a look of awe in his eyes. Jack stepped to the side, both his bone feet clicking against the hard wood floor. Alfred fell to his knees in reverence of the man standing before him "Your feats are legendary master…"

The tall man standing before him groaned "Feats?"

Jack chuckled "It seems our friend doesn't remember much of his previous life," he said with a mischievous chuckle ", Perhaps…" he walked over to a second sheet covered body and removed the cover unleashing yet another awful stench on the room. He turned to the tall man "Maybe the sight of this one will jog your memory?"

The tall man staggered over to the body on the floor. His newly resurrected eyes widened. He remembered the form laying on the ground, the events that took the poor person's life and the brats that did it. A scowl came over his face and his fist clenched into white knuckled fists. Both Alfred and Kimimaro looked at the man as he knelt down beside his fallen comrade "Haku…I remember…"

Jack smiled evilly "Good…Zabuza." He turned to the other two men in the room "Unfortunately I can't resurrect Haku just yet."

Zabuza grabbed his shoulder viciously "Why not!"

Jack grinned and trembled under Zabuza's strength "Because," he said looking down at his legs ", With out an appropriate amount of fresh flesh I can't do it and if I give up any more of mine it will be a risk to myself, which in turn will be risk to both you and Kimimaro here."

Zabuza looked at the white haired boy. He thought about Jack's words "So," he said calmly as he released the pale man's shoulder ", All you need is fresh flesh?"

Jack nodded with an evil smile on his face "Preferably still living, we don't want to graft more dead flesh on an already dead body do we?" Alfred chuckled at Jack's comment. Both of the other men looked at him with a silent anger. He stepped back defensively. Jack stepped forward "Also, if I were you I wouldn't take the flesh from either of these gentlemen here, they too are just walking cadavers. So, Zabuza, what say you go out and stretch your legs and collect me some fresh flesh?"

The tall man nodded "Where's my sword?"

Jack thought for a moment then a devious plan hit his mind "The Guillotine…last I heard in was in the hands of Suigetsu Hozuki, who last I remembered was with Sasuke Uchiha, the man who killed Orochimaru…" He paused at the end, carrying out his words trying to make them more effective to the ears of both newly resurrected men.

Kimimaro looked at Jack with shock and confusion. Zabuza growled and went toward the door. Jack placed a hand on both their shoulders to stop Zabuza and Kimimaro who was about to follow "Don't be so hasty Zabuza, that team will tear you to shreds, you'll get your sword back, but only after you learn a few new jutsus. In the meantime, go out and show me the strength of Zabuza, after all, the true strength lies in the man not the weapon."

Zabuza grunted and exited the shack heading toward the forest. Jack nodded at Kimimaro, a simple command that told the boy to follow him. Alfred stepped alongside his comrade "Leader, does he know of your little...team building activities?"

Jack chuckled and looked at his legs "I offered to do it. While they're out, I'll need some ingredients. Leader wants to form a team, an unbreakable, unwavering, unkillable, team…so far I think my candidates are very much suited for the job. There are still a couple of bodies I must exhume, and then there are the ones I need to create."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at his teammates statement "Create?"

Jack laughed and exited the shack. The sun was going down. Zabuza and Kimimaro most likely wouldn't be back until the following morning. He looked around "Leader approaches."

Alfred quickly ran out of the shack and looked around. He hadn't yet seen their powerful leader. He looked both ways then saw a figure approaching from the village. He focused and couldn't believe what he saw. The Ishvalan elder. The old man approached the shack and eyed both Jack and Alfred "Jack," the old man said ", This boy, is Alfred the Slasher?" Alfred grinned wickedly and held up his hand, a large metal gauntlet with clawed fingers. The old man smiled slyly "I see…" he turned back to Jack ", And how goes the team crafting? You remember my requests I'm sure."

Jack nodded "Yes master." Alfred was shocked that Jack called anyone master. He also seemed much less like his normal self in this old man's presence. "I have resurrected Zabuza and Kimimaro. When you are ready I will begin creating the False Ones."

Alfred looked at both men in the moonlight. This conversation was confusing him. What was their plan? Who were the False Ones? He hated being out of the loop. The elder looked at Alfred "You," he said addressing the boy ", I saw you in town…you're shocked by the appearance of this body aren't you." Alfred nodded honestly. He could very honestly say this was unexpected. The frail old man didn't seem to be the power exuding leader Jack praised so often. "Well," the old man said with a smile ", I can't shed this decrepit form until its run of use has ended, for now I yet have reason to wear it. Perhaps if you're still alive I'll show you my true form." Jack chuckled at his master's statement. The old man waved him to cease then looked back at him "I must get back to the village, after all if an old man is on a walk to long, prying eyes may come looking for him. As soon as Zabuza and Kimimaro return I want you to head to our second hideout. Resurrect the immortal before I come to meet you."

Jack knelt in a bow "Yes master." Alfred did the same while still looking at the old man before him.

The elder motioned for them both to stand "Our time is at hand…in one month's time I will be able to enact phase one of my plan. A new glorious golden age shall commense and I shall rule over a new land. Be ready men…your roles are most crucial, for what is a king without his knights?" As he walked away he chuckled to himself.

Alfred stood as he watched the man leave. Jack followed him in standing and turned back into the shack. The violet haired boy ran into the shack after him "Have you seen his true form? Is it true what I've heard, that he is ageless?"

Jack laughed at his younger comrade. He looked at the boy with a sinister smile "You'll know soon enough kiddo…until then, save the questions, they make you seem, what's the word," he struggled to find the right word to use then snapped as the word entered his mind ", Fanboyish…and we don't want that."

Alfred nodded and bowed humbly "Yes sir, may I ask who the False Ones are?"

Jack laughed "You'll find out at the other hideout," as he spoke he held up a vial of bright red liquid…blood. Alfred looked at the small amount of blood in the vial. What would it do, and who were the False Ones? For the young killer there were to many questions and no answers were being given. He only hoped he wasn't being deceived into service. He watch as Jack walked to a small mat in the corner "Yo kiddo, you better get some sleep we got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Alfred nodded and took off his gauntlet. He looked at his hand underneath. "Does it hurt?" he heard Jack say.

He grinned as he continued to look at the disfigured flesh "Every day…" he responded to his teammate.

He then heard a chuckle come from the mat on the floor "Lucky…"

Alfred turned away from his comrade and laid out on his own mat. He looked out the only opening of the shack, the small gap under the curtain. The moon was shining bright. He rolled over to avoid the light of the moon. When he did he looked at saw Haku's decayed remains laying in the floor. A part of him wanted to sleep outside, the other part was frozen as the cold, empty eyes stared at him. He closed his eyes but could still feel them on him. He could also feel Jack's cold and uncaring smile. Alfred was renowned in Amestris as one of the most brutal and savage killers ever brought to justice and yet among his new team he felt like he was the nicest. Then he thought of his leader. A man he knew so little about, who the world knew so little about, yet Jack feared him. Whatever his plans were, whatever his goal, Alfred had no doubt in his mind that he could accomplish it, no matter who stood in his way.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That's chapter one, I guess this is where I do the "Next time on!" thing so here it is

"**Next time on Take it All Back! Naruto and co. are celebrating a special occasion but across the hidden leaf Jack is enacting his next part in the construction of his master's team! And Zabuza as a little unfinished business with a certain white haired ninja! Tune in next week to find out what happens!**"

There you have it thanks for reading, be sure to review so I know if what I'm doing here is all cool and what not. I promise there will be more Edward and Naruto coming up for now though I'm just setting up future events and showing off my OCs. By the way Jack, Alfred, and the big bad villain man are all mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.-**_Hey everyone, just wanted to let everyone know why I'm posting this now, I've decided to start posting on a daily or every other day basis. I also wanted to say thanks to the reviewer, you know who you are. But anyway thanks for reading and now on to chapter two!**  
><strong>

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

Naruto flew down the streets of Konoha. He was meeting his friends at the training grounds for a special occasion. He wondered what it was. Was it someone's birthday? Was someone pregnant, besides Kurenai-sensei. What could be so special that Shikamaru would call him down for a special occasion. Then an idea struck Naruto, Shikamaru was getting married. But to who? There were so many girls in the village that said they liked the strategist. Naruto started going down the list that he knew. Then he came to one name in particular. She had to be the one. Shika and Ino were getting married, that had to be it. Naruto kept his huge smile as he neared the training grounds. He slid in with his friends all gathered around. He held out his arms wide "Congratulations!"

Kankuro looked at him like he was an idiot "What are you talkin' about you idiot."

Naruto looked around at everyone confused. Ino wasn't there yet. Shikamaru must not have told them yet. Naruto nodded and winked at Shikamaru. He moved over beside the genius "So," he said quietly ", When are you going to let the others know?"

Shikamaru looked at him with a confused expression on his face "Naruto," he said ", I have no idea what you're talking about, it's y-"

Naruto silenced him "No need to tell me Shika," he said with a sly grin ", I figured it out on the run over, I always guessed it would end up like this."

The taller boy's confusion grew even more. He thought he was used to Naruto's stupidity but evidently the blonde shinobi still had some kind of idiocy he was keeping a secret. He shook his head exhaustedly "Naruto, you have no idea what today is do you…"

Naruto thought for a second. Nothing came to mind right off the bat. He looked back at Shikamaru "No, Shika, why?"

Shikamaru sighed with a smile as he shook his head "Man Naruto, you really are dense." The blonde crossed his arms with a huff as he tried to think of the day. Shikamaru noted the expression on the whiskered face "Naruto, it's your birthday."

The blonde looked up at his friend shocked. It was? How could he have forgotten his own birthday? He looked around, all his friends had shown up, except of course Ino who he was now wondering where she was. He looked at Shikamaru with a smile "Did you put this together Shika?"

The taller boy rubbed his neck awkwardly "Actually," he said ", It was all Iruka-sempai's idea." Naruto looked over and saw the man, he waved warmly and with a big smile. Naruto smiled cheerfully back. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and a small grin came across his face. Then a thought crossed his mind "Oh," he said to the blonde ", What did you come here thinking it was?"

Naruto grinned awkwardly and a small blush hit his cheeks "Well," he said sheepishly ", I kinda thought you and…" He looked at his friend's expectant face. He cleared his throat with a cough and looked back at Shikamaru who still wanted to hear an answer ", I kinda thought you and Ino were…getting *cough* married *cough*"

Shikamaru's grin faded. He continued to stare at the blonde. Naruto began to slowly slink away before Shikamaru grabbed his sleeve. Naruto followed the arm that grabbed him and looked at the now angry expression on his friend's face "Why would you think a stupid thing like that!"

Before Shikamaru could start pummeling the blonde an arm came down between them "Easy Shika." Both boys turned to see who had interjected. Naruto sighed with relief as Choji was standing there "We don't want to hurt the birthday boy do we?" Naruto smiled brightly at Choji as Shikamaru released him. "At least," Choji began to say ", Not until he cuts the cake any way."

The last statement the big guy said made both Naruto and Shikamaru fall to the ground in disbelief. Then Shikamaru stood just as quickly as he'd fallen and started yelling at his friend, "Don't say stuff like that on his birthday!"

Then Naruto stood and started his yelling as well "Yeah what am I to you but a source of cake ttebayo!"

Across the field a set of watchful aqua colored eyes watched the trio. Soon another body walked up beside the red head "So," Kakashi said ", Why brings you here, Kazekage?"

Gaara turned to the older man "Naruto's birthday."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. He chuckled some then looked at Naruto interact with Shikamaru and Choji. The two boys had started smacking the chubby boy with paper plates. The older man looked at the Kazekage "So," he began ", No important business for the Hokage then?"

Gaara sighed inwardly. He turned to the white haired man and nodded off in a different direction. Kakashi took the hint and started walking away, Gaara walking right beside him. "Ten days ago," Gaara began his story ", A large vessel arrived in Kirigakure. On it was a large group of people from another continent. They call themselves Ishvalans. On that same day a villager noted the graves of both Zabuza Momochi and Haku had been dug up and the bodies missing. We don't know much about these Ishvalans, where they come from, or even why they came but the Mizukage fears that something is beginning."

Kakashi took a moment to let all the new information sink in. He then turned to Gaara "What does the Mizukage plan to do? If she acts against the Ishvalans it could lead to a war with an unknown continent."

Gaara nodded understandingly. He had thought of that too. He turned his gaze to Kakashi "She wants to send a party to the continent they came from, but she can't send anyone from her own village. Both the Tsuchikage and Raikage have refused to send any parties as well, and I unfortunately have no shinobi to spare. I've come to Konoha to request Lady Tsunade's help in the matter."

Kakashi nodded. Unfortunately, and if he knew Tsunade like he thought he did, she wouldn't send anyone to another continent without just cause of suspicion. For all anyone knew someone within Kirigakure could have exhumed Zabuza and Haku's bodies to use for themselves. What they could be planning though is anyone's guess. Kakashi turned to the younger boy "And why did you come personally to ask this? Why not the Mizukage?"

Gaara sighed out loud this time. He stopped walking and looked at Kakashi "I am planning to go with whoever the Hokage decides to send. As one of the five Kages, I can talk to their leader."

Kakashi looked at the younger boy. It was a risky move for any ninja. If the Kazekage were to be taken, though, a war would surely break out. The white haired man began to think. He now wanted to meet these Ishvalans himself. He then looked back to where the party was "A bold move, Kazekage-sama, for now though let's enjoy Naruto's birthday party. I hear Sakura baked the cake." Gaara nodded with a faint smirk. The two men walked back to the party to see Naruto chugging the entire punch bowl while everyone stood around cheering him on.

**XXXXX**

Across the village four men walked up to their second shack. Jack waved to the shack and continued walking "Set our guests up inside, I'll be back once I've retrieved our next three bodies."

Zabuza was instantly in front of him, blocking his path. His cold, angry eyes locked with Jack's "You said as soon as we got to this second hideout you would resurrect Haku."

Jack snickered devilishly then looked up at Zabuza "Wouldn't you rather give Kakashi a little visit? Just remember, your body won't be used to the fighting, so none of that."

Zabuza growled and turned toward the village "Kakashi…" With that he walked forward, heading in the direction of the village. Jack turned to Alfred and waved as he left. Jack jogged to catch up with Zabuza and walked alongside him. The taller man looked down at Jack "I don't know what you're coming to this village for, but don't get in my way."

Jack smiled calmly and looked forward. With Zabuza distracting Kakashi he would be able to find the three bodies he needed. The duo made their way into the village, in the middle of the day. Jack pointed in one direction "Go that way I sense Kakashi is over there. Be careful though I also sense a lot more _chakra_" he said filling the last word with emphasis, an emphasis Zabuza couldn't tell was sarcasm or respect. Zabuza looked to where he was pointing and leapt off in that direction. Jack watched the Mist ninja as he moved. He then proceeded on his own mission. He made his way through the village taking the most indirect route to the Konoha graveyard. He hoped the two graves he needed were still there. He looked around and instantly spotted the first he needed. It was huge. Marked with a giant statue of the seal of fire. He smirked. The Will of Fire. He went up to the grave and did the proper hand seals. The massive headstone began to slide back, revealing the decaying remains of the Third Hokage. He didn't have the time nor the strength to carry the body all the way through the village to their hideout, especially not considering the two other bodies he needed. He looked around for a mourner. Spotting one he waved them over "Yooohooo, you over there, can I bother you for a moment!"

The ninja jumped from where he was and landed next to Jack "What can I do for-" he looked down at the open grave and the body that was laying there "WHOA!" He jumped back and assumed a fighting stance "Who are you?"

Jack casually stepped forward, his bone legs clicking against the pavement "My name is Jack, and I need a whole lot of your flesh." The ninja stepped back and drew a kunai. Ready to charge, he lunged for Jack. The pale man sidestepped the attack and rose his knee into the ninja's stomach. Jack winced but the pain was good. He then stabbed two fingers into the ninja's neck. The ninja yelled out in pain. Jack had to shut this man up before he brought the whole village down on them. He grabbed the man's headband off his head and shoved it into his already open mouth. He outstretched his other hand toward the grave "You know I've never tried this at this distance, or with another body besides my own, sure hope this works." As he finished speaking to the man he cackled wildly as a blue misty light flowed from his hand onto the body of the Third Hokage. His cackling continued as the ninja screamed in pain. The flesh, muscle tissue, skin, and veins began to be eaten away with Jack's fingers serving as the center. The ninja screamed through the headband's cloth as Jack's mad cackling continued. The Third's body began to form back into it's former self. Covered with skin where there was none before, muscle being built back to it's former level. All that was the Third Hokage was being resurrected before both Jack and the ninja's eyes. When he was done Jack disconnected his fingers from the ninja's neck and pushed him to the ground. The man's back was completely gone. His bones were showing a perfect view of all the internal organs in his chest. Jack looked at him and then un-gagged him. He got down at face level "That," he said while nodding to the gapping hole on the ninja's back ", Is just nasty, you should really get that checked out."

Tears were flowing down the man's face. He could barely make a sound through the immense pain he was in. Jack reach into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a little silver coin. The ninja looked at him "Wh-what are you going to do?"

Jack looked down at his victim with a sinister grin "Chance, my friend, is your only chance." He flipped the coin and as it was falling he looked at the man, "Seeing as how you can't talk very clearly," he said with mock care ", I'll call it, I say tails." The coin fell to the ground beside the man's face "Could you tell me what that is, I can't see it very well."

The ninja looked at the coin. He grit his teeth in an effort to block the pain "H-heads, it-it's heads."

Jack got down closer to him "Now, now, you wouldn't be lying to me would you? Trying to trick chance?"

The ninja shook his head as much as the pain allowed "N-no-no, it's heads-h-heads."

Jack looked closely at the coin "Well," he said as he picked it back up ", Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you see it, for you, you get to live. Have fun kiddo." With that Jack walked over to the Third's grave and looked in at the man who was sitting up looking around. Jack looked down at him "No memories huh pops? Well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jack. You answer to me now Hiruzen."

Hiruzen looked up at the younger man "I…am Hokage. You do not command me."

Jack looked at him in adoration "I see…well let's see what we can do to fix that." He snapped his fingers and a blank expression came over Hiruzen's face Jack hopped down into the grave "Your name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. You are one of the most skilled Earth shinobi in the world, you know all Earth style techniques, and you work for a man named Phobia, but seeing as how he is absent you work for me for now, my name is Jack." When he finished speaking he snapped his fingers again and Hiruzen started looking around again "That feel any better Sarutobi-san?"

The Hokage looked at the younger, pale man and cocked his head "You…are Jack? Where shall we go next sir?"

Jack smirked and nodded as he stood up straight "Time to find your old sempai, and a couple more bodies we can rip the flesh from."

Hiruzen nodded as he stood "Yes master," the old man said as he bowed ", I will locate more people for your purpose."

Jack nodded approvingly as Hiruzen leapt off to locate more people. Jack stepped out of the grave and looked at the ninja laying there on his chest "Wh-what did you d-do to Hok-Hokage-sama?"

Jack looked at him "Tsk, tsk, you should save your strength for getting someone's attention. After all, I don't think you'll be getting up to walk anywhere." With that Jack calmly walked away whistling a merry tune as he strolled.

**XXXXX**

Kakashi stood next to Iruka and Guy while the three of them ate birthday cake and discussing Naruto. "So," Iruka said wanting to discuss a new topic ", What do you think about what Gaara said, Kakashi?"

The white haired ninja sighed and looked at his uneaten slice of cake "Honestly," he began ", I'm not sure what to think, anyone who would exhume the bodies of Haku and Zabuza must have something in mind for them, but my only fear is that I don't know what that purpose could be."

Guy nodded understandingly "Well," he said trying to sound optimistic ", How about the three of us go down to Kirigakure to investigate. Surely someone down there knows a little about what's going on."

Iruka nodded agreeing with Guy's statement "Besides," he said adding to what bushy brow said ", If we don't learn anything about the body thief, we can investigate those Ishvalans."

Kakashi thought about it. Working with the two of them would be an interesting mission. And both ways of the journey would be worth it. It also wouldn't seem out of the ordinary, he was after all the one who killed Zabuza. Then he heard a sound coming from behind them. All three men turned ready to strike. What they saw made all of them step back in shock. There at the edge of the forest stood Zabuza. The Mist ninja stepped forward smiling "It's been a while," he said ", Kakashi-san."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

So that's chapter two, how was it? Tell me what you think in a review, I appreciate any feedback and I can safely promise everyone that Edward makes his first appearance in chapter six...I know what's wrong with me bringing in the hero so late, it will all make sense though I promise, or at least I hope it will. Anyway, enough of my rambling, thanks for reading this chapter of Take it All Back. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.-**_So everyone, here's chapter three! I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review please.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Zabuza stepped out of the brush of the forest and stared down his enemy "It's been a while," he said as he walked closer ", Kakashi-san."

The white haired ninja stared wide-eyed at the man he thought to be dead. Everyone in attendance at Naruto's party shared the same sentiments. But it was the blonde himself who voiced what was on everyone's mind "What the hell! I thought you were dead!"

Zabuza chuckled quietly. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening either. All he knew is he had something to say to the Copy Ninja. He stepped closer and did a quick hand seal "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Kakashi quickly unveiled his Sharingan and got ready to spring into action. He looked through the fog then felt someone close to him. He quickly turned to his right and swung a punch. No one. "Where are you Zabuza?"

He heard the laugh and spun to see the Mist ninja. The taller man grinned through the bandages on his face "Don't worry Kakashi…I'm not here to fight, at least not yet. I'm here to reveal myself to you. To tell you, you're out of your league in this one Kakashi."

The white haired ninja glared at the Mist ninja. He stepped closer as he drew a kunai "It's not your style to just reveal yourself with out some sort of violence Zabuza." Kakashi tried to get a good read on Zabuza but the mist was to thick to see anything besides his form, even with the Sharingan. Still something seemed off about the Mist ninja. Then it hit him. There _was_ something wrong with Zabuza. His chakra flow, it had vanished. Was Kakashi talking to a ghost?

The Mist ninja stepped back into the mist "Until next time, Kakashi." With that the mist began to disperse. Everyone at the party was still looking around for Zabuza. But there were three people who knew what was up. Kakashi immediately went to Naruto. He had a feeling whatever caused Zabuza to appear had something to do with the blonde.

As he was about to carry Naruto off the blonde stopped him "Whoa Kakashi! Does anyone wanna tell me what just happened?"

Kakashi looked at him with his Sharingan still out "Trust me Naruto if I knew I'd tell you."

Neji spoke out from where he stood "Don't touch Naruto, Kakashi. If that Sharingan can see chakra then you know what I already know," the teen Hyuga was right. What could cause someone's chakra flow to cease completely and still allow the person to cast jutsu, especially a complex jutsu like Hidden Mist. "Kakashi," Neji continued ", Whatever Zabuza did to himself, or whatever someone else did to him, I don't think it involves Naruto."

Shikamaru looked at both Neji and Kakashi "Will either one of you explain what just happened!"

Kakashi sighed and released Naruto's arm "Zabuza," he said with another sigh ", He's still dead…"

Everyone in attendance at the party felt their eyes widen in shock. No one could believe Kakashi's statement. No one except for Gaara, the red haired boy suspected something like this would happen. Naruto stepped away from Kakashi "We have to find out what he's doing walkin' around then!"

"To simple minded, Naruto," Neji said shooting down Naruto's statement ", A, we have no way of tracking him, B, even if we could who knows if he's alone."

Naruto growled. Of course he knew Neji was right, he was a genius after all. Still Naruto had this unshakeable feeling that they should be following him.

XXXXX

Zabuza arrived back at the hideout shack. Alfred was sitting outside. When he saw Zabuza arrive he smiled "Hey Master Zabuza," he said greeting the mist ninja ", Jack's inside resurrecting Haku for ya."

The mist ninja ran to the curtain door. Alfred stuck his hand out to stop him "Don't go it there yet, Jack will let you know when he's done. In the mean time check out who else is on our side now." Zabuza turned toward Alfred and saw at least two people he couldn't believe were there. The first one he recognized was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. The second would have been a shock to anyone. There stood a man many revered to be one of the most powerful men in the ninja world. The founder of Konohagakure. Hashirama Senju. Even the mighty Zabuza respected this man. Before Zabuza had the chance to show his reverence though Jack stepped out of the shack.

"Everyone…" he said sullenly ", I have good news and bad news regarding Haku." Zabuza looked at the man angrily. The look on his face demanded answers. Jack sighed sadly "The good news…I was able to resurrect Haku, even add a few years on to the age area." Zabuza no longer cared what the bad news was. A part of everyone, though, wanted to know what Jack meant as bad news. The pale man sighed "The bad news…this is the hardest part of the job," he said under his breath. He took in a deep breath ", The bad news is…Haku is…well I'm not entirely sure how to go about this but, Haku is…a woman."

Everyone looked at him both shocked and confused. Zabuza shook his head "No," he said frustrated ", Haku is a boy, we bathed in bath houses he had a-"

Jack held up his hands, waving Zabuza to stop "I know, I know. But I have a very simple explanation, Haku herself explained it to me. She wanted to train with you, Zabuza, so she used a transformation jutsu, not unlike Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, so you would agree to train a man."

Zabuza pushed past the man with bone legs and entered the shack. Alfred looked at Jack with a smile on his face. He shook his head at Jack's stupidity "He's going to kill you, you know that right?"

Jack chuckled at his own joke "I couldn't resist, he's just too pretty to be a man." Zabuza and Haku both emerged from the shack. Zabuza gave Jack an angry glare. The two mist ninja went off and sat by themselves outside the shack. Jack sighed as he felt Zabuza's angry stare. He looked around "Where's Kimi and our immortal?" Alfred pointed to the roof of the shack showing Kimimaro's location. Jack nodded and looked around for the final member of their team.

Finally the man stepped into the group "Don't worry yourself…I'm here."

Jack looked at the masked man "Ah, good, why not introduce yourself to everyone?"

The masked man sighed "Such a pain…my name is Kakuzu."

Jack smiled devilishly. He took one look around the collection of shinobi "Good, everyone is here now. All that remains is to call on the False Ones. This will take several days to complete. In that time, no one is permitted to enter the hut, if you go out of sight of the group make sure you are not out of shouting distance. The Leaf ninja will be hot on our tail. They will notice Sarutobi and Senju are missing. If any, and I mean any, ninja arrive during the time I am in the hut you are fully permitted to fight with any and all jutsu at your disposal. As for you Zabuza, you should already know what sets the six of you apart from other ninja, why don't you share that with the group?"

Zabuza looked around and sighed. He crossed his arms "Our chakra," he began ", Is unending, we no longer call from physical and spiritual energies. We get our strength from some outside force."

Jack nodded at everyone "That source," he said with a sinister smile ", Is me, you are to protect me no matter what, if you don't you will not only lose your power but your lives." Everyone scowled at the man. He then turned toward the shack and went to the curtain "Now," he said as he lifted the curtain ", No interruptions whatsoever."

As soon as Jack was in he shack Alfred sighed and flopped down on the ground outside the shack. Everyone else started walking away one by one. The violet haired boy looked up at the remaining two. Hashirama and Hiruzen. "So," Alfred said as he laid back and closed his eyes ", He planted new memories in your heads did he?" Both former Hokages glared at the boy before turning their backs to start their guarding. The violet haired boy smirked and shook his head in disbelief "God have mercy on our enemies."

XXXXX

Naruto paced the floor of the waiting room outside the Hokage's office. He looked around at the other ninja in the waiting room. Shikamaru was sitting in a chair deep in thought. Sakura was sitting on the opposite side of the room as Shikamaru. Kankuro and Temari were waiting patiently for their brother who was in the office. The blonde looked at the door with a glare "_What're they talkin' about in there!_"

Kakashi, Iruka, Guy, and Gaara all stood in the Hokage's office in front of Tsunade's desk. Her hands were folded and her arms propped up on her desk. She had a lot to take in. With a loud sigh she stood "Kazekage Gaara." The red haired boy looked at her intently "You are allowed to take eight Leaf shinobi with you in search of the Ishvalan homeland. We need to be diplomatic, keep that in mind. She then turned to Kakashi and the other two adult men "Kakashi, I give you permission to take on the mission you have requested. Iruka and Guy will both accompany you. I want you to find out as much as you can about Zabuza's sudden resurrection and everything about the Ishvalans, find out if they're the ones behind this."

All the ninja in the room except Gaara bowed humbly "Yes Lady Hokage" they all rang out in unison.

She turned to the round windows in the room. She once more sighed "I don't know anyone who is strong enough to resurrect someone except Chiyo-sama and she's dead." She turned to Kakashi "If these Ishvalans are strong enough to raise people from the dead we need to know if we can trust them."

Guy held out his thumbs up "Don't worry Lady Tsunade, we'll get to the bottom of this!"

She nodded and put her hand out signaling for everyone to get to their missions. The three adults vanished in a puff of smoke while Gaara went out the door. He went straight up to Naruto "Naruto, I want you to accompany me on a diplomatic mission to the land of the Isvalans. This mission will take you out of this continent, are you prepared for that?" Naruto nodded proudly with a big smile. Gaara had chosen him specifically. Gaara then turned to his brother and sister "Kankuro, Temari, I am asking that you stay behind on this mission, remain in Konoha in case Zabuza attacks." The two of them nodded respectfully and sat down in the chairs in the waiting room. Finally he turned to Shikamaru "And you Shikamaru, I would like you to accompany me on this mission as well, we may need your strategic advise. I will also ask that you take the next five days to prepare the other six members of our party and a list of strategies that we can take in the chance that the new continent is hostile."

Shikamaru nodded and bowed slightly "I'd be honored Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded at him and left the room followed by Kankuro and Temari. Naruto turned to Sakura with a huge grin "Didja hear Sakura-chan, I'm going to be one of the first ninja to step foot on a new continent!"

Shikamaru stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey you aren't the only one knucklehead."

The blonde looked at his friend with a big smile. Then he turned to Sakura "Hey Sakura-chan, don't you wanna come too?"

Shikamaru sighed "You heard Gaara, Naruto, I get to decide the team, sadly I've already decided that Sakura's skills as a medic-nin are better suited in case Zabuza and whoever's with him attack the village."

Sakura nodded. She understood where Shikamaru was coming from "I understand Shika, who _did_ you have in mind for the team though?"

Shikamaru sighed "Well," he said to himself ", I haven't actually decided. I don't know what kind of problems we'll face in this new land so I can't accurately decide on who we need to take."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded. They looked at each other trying to think of someone that should be taken. Then an idea hit Naruto "Oh," he said voicing his idea ", Yamato-san, you have to take him, he was the Mokuton, and he can help control my Kyubi."

Shikamaru took that into consideration. Then he turned to leave "Well," he said as he started to leave ", I'm gonna go home and think about this. This is an important mission after all."

Naruto and Sakura waved him goodbye then started to leave themselves. As they walked Sakura looked at the blonde. He had a deep look on his face. Despite what he put on inside he was worried about leaving the ninja world behind. A secret fear boiled inide the blonde. What if he died over there? Who would mourn? He looked at Sakura. She seemed to understand what he was thinking "You don't need to be afraid of this Naruto." He smiled she always seemed to know what he was thinking "You're one of the best ninja I know. Gaara knew it too, that's why he picked you specifically. You'll be fine."

Naruto smiled at her then turned his gaze back forward "Thanks…Sakura-chan."

As they walked another thought came into Sakura's mind "Sorry, Naruto," she said sadly ", That Zabuza interrupted your birthday party."

Naruto waved it off with a bright smile "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, we can have a party next year and your birthday will be even bigger! I'll bake you the biggest cake you've ever seen and I'll invite the whole village!"

The pink haired Kunoichi smiled. Her friend was always thinking of others more than himself. She took his hand into hers and began leading him away "Come on," she said as they made a sudden turn ", Let's go celebrate by ourselves." Naruto grinned as she lead him through the village.

On their way they nearly trampled over Neji and Hinata. The two Hyuga cousins stopped the other pair of ninja. "Where are you off to so fast?" Neji asked the two ninja.

Naruto smiled "We're going to go celebrate my birthday somewhere."

Hinata smiled shyly "May we come?" Neji looked at his cousin. They were on an errand run to pick up some groceries, and her father would not appreciate being put on hold for Naruto. He could also see the look in her eye as she spoke to Naruto, so he didn't really care what her father might think. It was nothing to the thought of him knowing his daughter was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. On this occasion though Neji decided to follow along with his cousin.

Naruto grinned "The more the merrier!" As he spoke Hinata and Neji both nodded and followed Sakura and him through the village. As they were nearing the training ground they heard someone in the distance. The sun had already gone down so they had to follow their ears.

Thinking quickly Neji engaged his Byakugan and looked in the direction of the call. It was coming from the graveyard. What he saw with his Byakugan eye disturbed him. "Come on," he said seriously to the whole group ", We have to hurry!"

With that he leapt off in the direction of the person he saw in his Byakugan. The three other shinobi quickly followed after him. When they arrived at the graveyard Neji immediately went to the aid of the ninja who lay at the site of Sarutobi's grave. When the four ninja saw what had befallen the man they each couldn't help but feel secondhand pain. Hinata threw her teary eyes into Naruto's shoulder. Neji knelt down beside the man whose back had been completely removed. Sakura crouched by and heard the man groan "He's still alive!" She knew she couldn't heal this though and if they rolled him over it would only do more harm.

The ninja on the ground opened his eyes and stared at Sakura "Pl-please, Sarutobi-san h-he's-"

Sakura quieted the man "Save your strength, who did this to you?"

The ninja tried to push himself off the ground but fell back weakly "I don- I don't know." Everyone there knew the pain he must be going through was incredible. "Please," the ninja said again ", You have to get me to Lady Tsunade. Sarutobi-san h-he's been resurrected. He-he's being con-controlled some-so-somehow." Everyone sitting around the man knew he was hanging on through the sheer willpower to send this message along. Tears began to flow down his pain wretched face. Through grit teeth he tried to continue speaking "N-no-not nin-ninjut-ninjutsu….not hu-huma-hu-human…st-st-stop-stop hi-hi-him…you mu-must st-stop hi-hi-him….Ph-pho-phobia…j-jack…phobia and jack…thei-their na-names a-a-are Phobia a-and j-jack!"

Everyone there watched on through misty eyes as the man gasped out his final breaths. Neji ran his hand over the dead man's eyes, closing them. He looked at Naruto with a sad expression "Sorry," he said earnestly ", But looks like we'll have to skip the celebration again." Naruto nodded as Hinata continued to sob into his jacket sleeve.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Alright, so, how was it? Let me know in a review, thanks for reading, i hope you'll look forward to the next chapter its got some action in it, but anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review if you liked it, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N.-_**Okay so here's chapter four. My first attempt at action. I'd really appreciate any feedback you guys could give about it, so I know if I should write more like it. Well anyway on with the chapter!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata all sat in the empty Konoha morgue. Tsunade and Shizune were in the next room examining the body of the ninja they had brought in from the graveyard. Naruto sat in a chair in the corner. Hell of a way to spend a birthday. Hinata was sitting next to Neji still trying to compose herself. She had seen others die before, but the pain this man must've been through, and who knows how long he was sitting out there before they had arrived. As everyone sat in the silence Tsunade emerged from the back room with Shizune. The Hokage sighed and walked straight up to Neji. She knew he would have the best recollection of the events. "Alright," she said to the Hyuga boy ", What did the man say before he died?"

Neji sat for a moment. Being forced to remember what happened. Forced to remember that ungodly sight. All had been stripped from his back. His vital organs could be seen pulsating and quivering as he trembled and shook from the pain. The lungs inflating and deflating as he breathed rapidly. Neji turned to Tsunade "He said…Hokage Sarutobi had been resurrected, just like Zabuza, and was being controlled by men named Jack and Phobia."

Tsunade looked to her assistant. The dark haired woman shook her head. Neither of them had any knowledge on either name. Naruto stood suddenly "We gotta find those guys granny Tsunade! They've crossed a line here! We can't just sit around this time!"

Neji shook his head "No, Naruto," he began ", We can't afford it…for now our priority should be discovering who they are and what they're capable of."

Naruto balled his fists "WE KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CAPABLE OF!" He was seething. Had he been the only one that saw the pain that man was forced through and for what? What kind of jutsu used that type of power? Then Naruto remembered what the man had said. Not ninjutsu. The blonde turned to storm off. "We saw what he did to that man…we know he can resurrect people like Zabuza and brainwash them like old man Hokage. What more do you need to learn before you decide they're dangerous!" With that the blonde stormed out of the room. Sakura was about to stand to follow but Tsunade motioned for her to stay. Everyone sat thinking about Naruto's last words.

XXXXX

The next day Naruto went through the village. He had to get someone's help. A person he knew would help him with his new plan. He walked up to the front gate of the Inuzuka estate. Soon he heard laughter "Hey, Naruto."

The blonde looked up into a tree to see the boy he'd come to retrieve. He smiled "Kiba," he said to the boy in the tree ", I need your help with something."

The dog boy looked at his friend and read the worry in his voice. He immediately dropped from the tree and went to meet his friend. The big white dog came running from around the tree and barked loudly. The dog boy walked up to the blonde with a comforting smile "What is it blondie?"

Naruto shrugged off the nickname. For Kiba it was a different one every time he spoke. Naruto looked at his friend "Last night I watched a man die," Kiba's face changed instantly to shock ", In his last words he said that old man Sarutobi was resurrected just like Zabuza and that the guy who did it was dangerous and we needed to stop him. Granny Tsunade won't chase him though. I need you and Akamaru to help me track them down."

Kiba thought it over for a moment then another person approached. Both Naruto and Kiba turned to meet the white eyed boy "Naruto," Neji said ", I just knew I'd find you here…ignoring the Hokage's orders eh?" The blonde looked away, slightly ashamed that he'd been caught. Neji smirked "I want to help," Naruto looked up at him with a smile ", What you said last night…it made me think. We did see what whoever these guys are, are capable of."

Naruto smiled at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder "Thanks, Neji."

Kiba grinned too "Well," he said as he patted Akamaru on his head ", We need to get moving before the trail goes cold."

Naruto and Neji nodded acknowledging their friend's statement. With that the three boys and the dog were off. They arrived at Sarutobi's grave within moments and started sniffing for anyone's scent that was unfamiliar to the dog boy and his loyal canine. Suddenly the dog picked something up and barked then was off chasing the scent. The three ninja boys gave chase to the dog. Where they came next struck all of them with shock and fear. The next place was the grave of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. Before the boy's had a chance to wonder what this implied the dog was off on his next adventure. The boys followed him through the village. Their next stop was the morgue. Knowing what that meant they decided to hurry the dog on the next trail of the scent. The dog ran through the woods following the very faint scent. They were running for hours through the forest outside Konoha until the dog suddenly stopped and stood growling at something in the distance. Kiba jogged up to meet his dog then looked forward. Naruto jumped up alongside Kiba "Hey yo, what is it Kiba?"

The dog boy pointed to the figure in front of them. The white haired boy was standing on a fallen tree staring at them. Naruto and Neji instantly recognized him. Naruto from a personal experience involving the boy and Neji from the very vivid description of the fight Lee gave him. The white haired boy leapt up and landed right in front of the three ninjas. He extended his hand out straight "I have been instructed to kill any ninja who get close to here, but don't worry, even if I fail the Hokage's will be sure to get you."

Naruto growled "So," he said to the white haired boy ", They resurrected you too, huh, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro stared at the blonde blankly. From the palm of his hand a thin bone sword began to emerge "Yes, and with improved talents…I'm not sure what the source of his power is but it isn't ninjutsu. With my new found abilities my Kekkei Genkai will obliterate the three of you."

Kiba took a fighting stance "Not if I have anything to do with it ya freak!" With that Kiba charged and leapt into the air "FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba began twisting in the air in a flurry of spinning claws and feet. The tornado neared Kimimaro who simply flipped over it and stabbed his sword into it. The twister stopped suddenly and Kiba fell to the ground with a short slide through the leaves. The white haired boy turned to the blonde and Neji sharply.

Neji placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Tend to Kiba, I'll handle him for now."

Naruto shook his head defiantly "No, you can't fight him alone!"

Neji turned to his teammate sharply "And Kiba won't last long with a gaping wound in his side! Now go help him." Before Naruto could respond Neji had shoved past him and attacked Kimimaro. As he charged he engaged Byakugan. He then jumped into the air and flipped into a downward axe kick.

Kimimaro brought up his sword in defense. Neji kick landed with a strong blow on the white sword and even managed to crack it slightly. Kimimaro grinned "The strength of my bone jutsu has increased exponentially, you have no chance."

Neji flipped from the sword and landed next to Naruto and Kiba. He looked at them out of the corner of his eye "I can't use Gentle Fist, he has no chakra flow it would be pointless."

Naruto stepped in front of the Hyuga. He did a hand seal and hundreds of Shadow Clones appeared behind him "Then it's my turn now." With that Naruto charged.

Kimimaro held his sword at the ready. He pulled his blade back and scowled "DANCE OF THE CAMELLIA" He thrust his sword with vicious speed. The speed of his strike hit multiple Naruto clones at once. His sword continued slicing through the air, destroying every shadow clone that neared him.

Naruto stood back from the attack watching. Then he saw his opening. He leapt into the air and came down behind his opponent. He stuck his hand to the side and summoned a Shadow Clone. The spinning blue chakra ball began to form in his hand. He growled as he charged forward "RASENGAN!" His attack hit Kimimaro with full force, making him drop his sword and fly forward from the force. Naruto looked directly at Neji "NOW!"

The Hyuga took the hint and assumed a striking stance. As soon as Kimimaro entered his range the Hyuga thrust his hand forward "Vacuum Palm!" The force of the strike stopped Kimimaro in mid air, without the strike even connecting, and sent him flipping through the air, both unaware of his surroundings and what was going on down on the ground.

As he was flipping he heard a third voice "MAN BEAST CLONE: FANG OVER FANG!" Two spinning tornadoes flew from the ground and both collided with the boy in the air. As Kimimaro dropped to the ground with a thud he looked over and saw Kiba land on the ground near him.

The white haired boy stood "_They're stronger than I thought. They work together flawlessly. I just hope with Lord Orochimaru dead my seal is still activated._" He looked down and saw the three spiraling black marks on his chest. He covered it with his hand. "Now…" he said addressing all three Leaf ninja ", Feel the true wrath of my Kekkei Genkai!" In that split second Kimimaro accessed his Second Form Curse Seal. He reached onto his back and pulled out his spinal column. "Clematis Dance: Vine!" He cracked the new weapon like a whip and attacked Neji with it first. It wrapped around the Hyuga, immobilizing him. Naruto and Kiba watched horrified, neither of them were sure what would happen next or what they could do.

Neji smirked, though, he looked at Kimimaro unafraid "You picked the wrong target…" the Hyuga relaxed himself then glared at Kimimaro "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: ROTATION!" Suddenly Neji was encased in a blue orb that forced Kimimaro's whip off of him and allowed him to escape. Kimimaro then found himself with Kiba and Naruto each holding one of his arms. Neji stepped in front of him calmly "I don't want to kill you but," a blue glow of chakra surrounded Neji's hand ", It seems I have no choice in the matter." He then instantly struck forward with his chakra blade and pierced straight through Kimimaro's chest. The Curse Seal faded and Kimimaro went limp. Naruto and Kiba released the boy and turned to continue their journey to find the one who had resurrected the Hokages.

The three ninjas made a few feet before they heard something rustling behind them. Expecting another guard they turned quickly. What they were met with was Kimimaro standing up with a hole in his chest from Neji's chakra attack. He looked at the hole "For a moment…I was afraid." He turned to the three ninja with a smile "Thank you for proving a theory I had…now our real battle can begin."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Okay so there's chapter four, the first fight! Thanks for reading and be sure to keep watching for chapter five, I hope you guys enjoy it. Til' next time, see ya


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N.-**_The continuation of the fight! Don't you just love those two part episodes. But alas not a whole lot of action to be had in this chapter more set up for the arrival of everyone's favorite pint-sized alchemist. So without further rambling I present chapter 5

_******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Five**_

The three Leaf ninja all looked on in shock and fear as Kimimaro stood up straight. None of them wanted to attack, what could they do to him at this point? He was now one of the most dangerous opponents, one who isn't afraid to die. Before any of them had time to react though Kimimaro's sword was back in his hand and he was ready to strike. Without second thought he lunged forward to attack the shinobi. Naruto grabbed Neji and threw him out of the way of the white haired boy's strike. Kiba lunged for the enemy and dodged a strike from his sword. He came up from the dodge in a fierce uppercut to Kimimaro's jaw. The undead boy flew back from the strike. Kiba jumped onto his chest and formed both his fists into a ball and slammed them across Kimimaro's face. The white haired boy kicked Kiba off of him and hopped back to prepare for another strike. Naruto and Neji commended their friend for his bravery but it was a wasted effort. If they couldn't kill their enemy, couldn't incapacitate him without some one like Shikamaru all they could do was switch to the defensive and avoid any strike. The problem there arose in Kimimaro's dangerous speed and jutsu ability. Then, without warning Kimimaro lunged for Kiba. The dog boy had no time to dodge or even react, he was a sitting duck. He watched in fear as Kimimaro's bone sword neared. As it was about to connect he stopped suddenly. All three shinobi looked around then they heard a familiar voice "Do it now Gaara!"

Everyone turned to see Shikamaru and Gaara standing there. Shikamaru had used his Shadow Stitching jutsu to subdue the immortal Kimimaro. Gaara outstretched his hand to encase Kimimaro in a ball of sand. He lifted the ball up, using it as a mobile prison for the boy within. The red head moved the ball and stared at Naruto "We must return to the village, immediately."

Naruto looked away from the red head's gaze, unable to look him in the eye from the shame. The blonde leapt off toward the village followed by the other shinobi. The entire way back no one talked to each other. Everyone was silent for their own reasons. Neji because of what he'd seen with Kimimaro, Kiba because he felt useless to the team, and Naruto from the shame he felt when Gaara stared at him. Kimimaro sat calmly in the san prison as Gaara transported him to the village. As soon as they arrived at the gates Tsunade was standing there with her arms crossed "What do you think you were doin, huh, Naruto?"

The blonde looked away from her as well, unable to look at anyone. Gaara saw this and looked at Tsunade "Lady Hokage, I have entrapped in sand one of the resurrected ones, Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan. If you'll get your best Intelligence officer we can probably get something from him."

Tsunade nodded, knowing what the Kazekage was saying was true. Before walking off she looked at Naruto "Tell me this, Naruto, what if you had died out there?"

The blonde finally looked at her "Then," Naruto began ", I'd have died knowing I was doing what was right."

The Hokage grinned to herself before turning to walk away. Gaara smirked inwardly and followed after her. Kiba patted Naruto's shoulder as he passed and followed. Shikamaru walked up alongside the blonde "Good one, Naruto, now follow me and Gaara." When he finished speaking to the blonde he also turned to Neji and Kiba "Hey, you two, you guys stay close too," he said with a clever smile ", It's almost time to get moving on our mission."

Kiba cocked his head at his statement "Mission, I wasn't given any missions."

Shikamaru chuckled to himself "Nah," he said waving the dog boy off ", But me an' Naruto were and let's just say my part of the mission is recruiting."

Naruto smiled brightly "So Kiba an' Neji are gonna join us! SWEET! It'll be just like that last time!" His smile faded. Everyone's did. The mission Naruto had just reminded everyone of wasn't one they were necessarily proud of. The mission to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Four.

Shikamaru grinned sadly "Yeah Naruto, just like last time…"

Everyone shared Shikamaru's grin. With that they all walked into the village following the big ball of sand Gaara was carrying behind him. Neji turned to the genius "So, Shikamaru," he said, wanting to ask the boy something ", What is this mission and who have you chosen to go along with us?"

The strategist turned to the Hyuga with a grin "Well," he began, giving Naruto a sideways glance ", We're going on a mission to a new continent, the first shinobi to leave the ninja world. And as for our teammates, I picked your cousin Hinata, we'll be needing as many sensors as we can get, of course I picked Choji, I work best with the big guy after all, next I picked your fellow teammate Rock Lee, his taijutsu is unmatched except of course by Guy-sama, and last but not least, Sakura begged me to let her join after what happened last night."

Neji nodded, acknowledging the team. It was well crafted, and it could be fully anticipated that Shikamaru had accounted for more than a million different scenarios. Everyone smiled again. Shikamaru at his best. They looked ahead and saw Tsunade leading Gaara into the Intel Division's main room. The four Leaf ninja ran ahead before they would be locked out for the interrogation. When they got in Ino's dad, Inoichi, was about to begin. A Chunin locked the door behind the four of them and gave a thumbs up to the Yamanaka. The man nodded and looked at Gaara. The Kazekage nodded is acknowledgement of what the man wanted. He place Kimimaro in the chamber to keep him from fighting as they probed his brain for information. Inoichi placed his hand on Kimimaro's head and engaged his jutsu. He clenched his eyes shut and the lids began to twitch. After a few minutes of silence he began to grunt and groan. Kimimaro developed a smile on his face. Suddenly Inoichi fell back panting hard. He looked at Kimimaro shocked and scared "I…I didn't get anything. Not a thing."

Tsunade grabbed Kimimaro by his head "YOU TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW! WHO IS PHOBIA!"

Kimimaro cocked his head with an amused smile "Phobia? I don't know anyone by that name."

"LIAR!" Everyone turned to Naruto. The blonde ran up to the white haired boy and put a kunai to his neck "I watched a man die last night! That man said you were working for someone named Phobia and Jack!"

Kimimaro smirked "Jack, I know…Phobia, I've never heard of."

Naruto rose his kunai in the air ready to thrust it into Kimimaro's head "TELL US EVERYTHING!"

Kimimaro sighed and nodded "Very well," he said in his sigh ", After all, there isn't much you can do to stop him." Everyone glared. Naruto growled as he lowered his kunai. The Kaguya sighed and began his story "I was resurrected four days ago in the Mist village, Kirigakure. On that day a man named Jack also resurrected The Demon of the Blood Mist Zabuza. And just yesterday he resurrected your first and third Hokages, Haku, and Kakuzu of Akatsuki. He also started a ritual to call on beings he calls 'The False Ones' I don't know who they are but it must be some strange form of summoning. That is all I know of the man's plan, he has been wise to not reveal anything to any of us."

Naruto continued to growl "What does he look like!"

Kimimaro smirked again ", He is a pale man, almost as if he has never been in the sun a day in his life. His hair is shoulder length and very light brown. I don't think I've ever seen him wear a shirt which just shows off his emaciated body. If you weren't looking properly you'd think his legs were just an extension of his body, which isn't to say they aren't they just lack skin and all manner of flesh. Entirely bone. He also has a belt that he holds many things in small pouches. The most recent thing he pulled out was a small stone, no bigger than the tip of my finger, it was blood red and radiated with an odd power, a power I've never felt in all my days. He is truly a man to be respected."

Tsunade looked at Gaara. According to the Kazekage's report that didn't match anything of what the Ishvalans look like. They were all deeply tanned. She began to think about the man and his strange abilities. What was the stone, what was it's purpose? Suddenly Kimimaro's face went blank. In the same breath he began looking around confused. Tsunade shook her head, a similar jutsu to the Yamanaka family, in fact it could be expected they had resurrected a member of the Yamanaka family as well. If that was the case then it could also be assumed that whatever their captive had just told was entirely false, all the bodies he had mentioned they'd already known about. She sighed and walked out of the building, followed by all of her shinobi. Inoichi ran up to her "Lady Tsunade, I have never seen a mental block as strong as his. Despite all my trying he was still able to keep me out, but that was not Kimimaro in there. Someone else was acting for him, like a puppet."

The Hokage sighed. She looked at Gaara. The red head shook his head, it seemed as though he knew as much as she did at this point. She walked up to him "Lord Kazekage, have you assembled your team? If so, you should ready them soon. I'm going to send a request to Kakashi, we'll see if I can get any information he's gathered on the Ishvalans."

The red head nodded and looked at Shikamaru expectantly. The Nara nodded giving him the signal that he had the team picked out "Lady Tsunade, we'll be ready to leave at any time."

She acknowledged and began walking away "Then be ready to leave before sundown, we don't have time to wait any longer. We don't know what this '_Jack_'_s_' plan is but we can assume it'll be big. Get your team ready, I'll have Kakashi meet up with you between here and Kirigakure." By the end of her orders she was already a good distance away.

Gaara turned to the first four members of his team "Go out and get the others, we have no time to wait," he said urgently ", Meet me at the village gate in half an hour." With that he began to walk away.

Inoichi wished Shikamaru good luck before returning to the Intel office. The strategist turned to the other three "Alright," he began ", I'll go get Choji, Neji you go get Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Naruto find Sakura."

All three shinobi acknowledged the command and leapt off in different directions. The biggest mission of their lives was about to begin.

XXXXX

Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka all walked into their hotel exhausted. They had spent all day investigating the body thief to no end. The white haired ninja collapsed on the bed with a huge sigh "It would seem no one in this entire village knows anything."

Guy nodded his agreement "It would seem that way, but we haven't even began talking to the Ishvalans."

Iruka sighed, in thought, as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room "Even if we do talk to them," he said, thinking out loud ", It's not like they'll extradite one of their own like that. We can only assume they all have the same goal in mind."

At that moment a knock came to the door of their hotel room. Guy looked at Kakashi and nodded. The Copy Ninja grabbed a kunai and looked at Iruka. The brunette stood from his chair and walked to the door. He opened it normally and there stood a young Ishvalan boy. He looked around suspiciously "I heard you guys were ninja, from the Leaf Village. My master Scar wanted to me to tell you that our elder was going there this morning. I'm not sure why he wants you three to know but he seemed to think it was important."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and put his kunai away. For now they should trust this boy, and whoever this _Scar_ was. The white haired ninja stood from the bed and went to the door "And where can we meet this Scar?"

The boy once more looked around the hall. He was obviously told to keep this little mission a secret. When he decided that no one was listening he turned to Kakashi "He's waiting on The Great Naruto Bridge."

Guy nodded and instantly ran out of the room. Kakashi sighed and watched him run down the hall "He just doesn't quit…" he looked at the boy ", Thank you for the info, we'll be seeing you." With that he and Iruka both went running down the hall after Guy. The boy closed their hotel room door and started looking for a secret way out of the building.

Guy zigzagged through the village toward the bridge. Flipping over pedestrians he wouldn't be slowed. When he made it to the bridge he broke into a full sprint towards whoever was waiting for them. Soon he saw a man standing in the middle of the bridge. Guy slid to a halt and looked at him. There could be no mistaking it, this man was Scar. The Ishvalan walked closer to the shinobi "My name is Scar, are you a ninja from the Leaf Village?"

Guy watched the man carefully "I am."

Scar sighed with relief. He stopped approaching and let his arm relax "I have something that I suspect will interest you. Our elder is going to your village of Ko-no-ha, I fear he may be considering something potentially dangerous for both Ishvalan and ninja."

Guy eyed Scar up and down "What," he asked ", Makes you suspect this?"

As he finished asking Kakashi and Iruka arrived beside him. Scar looked at all three men "I believe it was his entire reason for coming to this land to begin with."

Kakashi looked at both the Ishvalan and his companion "And," he said trying to enter the conversation ", That would be?"

Scar looked at the Copy Ninja "I believe he wants to start a war between your ninja people and our main continent. You have to send someone quickly, whoever you send I will accompany. I am trusted among the Amestrians."

Iruka looked at the Ishvalan confused "Amestrians? I thought you were Ishvalans."

Scar sighed sadly "There is a long history between the Ishvalans and the Amestrians," he said with a sad tone ", A history I'd rather not talk about right now."

Kakashi understood where the man was coming from. He nodded acknowledging his discomfort over the subject. He bowed respectfully "Well, Scar, thank you fo-" As he was talking Konoha's fastest messenger hawk descended to them. Iruka held out his arm and took the message from it's leg. He read it quickly to himself then looked at Kakashi with a worried look. The Copy Ninja nodded to his companion. He looked back at Scar "It seems," he said to the Ishvalan ", That we're being called back now. Thank you for the information Scar. And, I believe a diplomatic party is already en route to go to your homelands." He looked to Iruka for some kind of acknowledgement that he was right. The Chunin nodded at the white haired man. Kakashi looked back at Scar "Hopefully we'll meet again Scar." With that Kakashi leapt off, followed by Guy and Iruka.

While the trio was leaving the bridge Kakashi looked at Iruka "What did the message say?"

Iruka looked away fearfully "It was an order to bring back all of our findings, and an update. The people who resurrected Zabuza have also resurrected Hokage Sarutobi-san."

Both Guy and Kakashi looked at him in both shock and fear. The Copy Ninja looked forward "Then we can't afford to waste time," Kakashi said urgently ", We have to report what we've just learned from Scar to Tsunade."

Iruka looked up at the team leader "That's not all, she also wants us to meet with Gaara between here and the village." Kakashi acknowledged the order and quickened his pace. The clock was winding down on their operation.

XXXXX

Miles away Gaara's team was moving as quickly as they could in the direction of Kirigakure. Shikamaru turned to Neji who was behind him "Neji," he called back to him ", Use your Byakugan to look for Kakashi."

The Hyuga acknowledged the command and engaged his Byakugan. Several hours passed and there was no sign of the trio of ninja. Suddenly a large party of people entered his sight. The Hyuga descended to the base of the trees. He hopped closer to the group of people followed by all the other shinobi. From the edge of the road they all spied on the coming party of people. The Ishvalans. Heading the group was an old man. He had to be the elder. Gaara stepped onto the path and stood in their way "Wait," he said to the group of Ishvalans. All the other shinobi went onto the path. Gaara bowed respectfully to the old man "My name is Gaara, I am one of the five Kages. I wish to speak to your elder."

The old man stepped forward "That is I."

Gaara once more bowed to the man. When he rose he looked at the man "Elder, I would like to ask you for your permission to take one of your own on a diplomatic mission to your homelands."

The elder laughed. When he stopped laughing he sighed "I'm afraid," he said seriously ", You won't find much when you get there."

Scar's master, one of the present Ishvalans, stepped forward "Sir, would it not be wise to send them to the Amestrians or Xingese? Perhaps with a peace treaty we could open trade routes. Would that not be the prudent thing to do?"

The old man thought for a moment "Indeed, a peace treaty would be for the best." A strange look came over his face. It seemed as though he was contemplating the idea of a peace treaty, as if it wasn't in the best interest for his people but for him. He shook his head then nodded "I grant you permission, I'll send one of my people with you-" Before he could name who, a trio of people arrived at the scene, Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka.

Kakashi stepped forward "My Lord," he said bowing to both the elder and Gaara. He then stood and turned to the elder "I am from the Leaf Village, I was on an information gathering mission in Kiri-"

"It wasn't to investigate your people we promise!" Guy shouted, cutting in on Kakashi's sentence and raising an air of suspicion from the Ishvalans.

Kakashi slapped Guy's chest with the back of his hand and turned back to the elder "Sir, please ignore my companion. I was told you were coming to Konoha so I cut my mission short to escort you back. Also, I overheard the conversation you were having with Lord Kazekage, I know it's none of my business but might I request sending Scar, he's the Ishvalan who told us where we could find you."

Iruka leaned close to the white haired man. He got next to his face and whispered, "Are you sure it's a wise thing to single Scar out like that? What if it puts him in danger?"

Kakashi waved him off. He then turned back to the elder. The old man was deep in thought. He looked up at everyone "A very wise idea, I'm beginning to like you Leaf shinobi."

Both Gaara and Kakashi bowed to the elder. Then Scar's master whispered something to one of the Ishvalans. He turned back to Gaara "This is one of my disciples, he will go with you back to the village and introduce you to Scar."

Gaara nodded to the man and thanked him. Then the two groups went their separate ways. Shikamaru walked up alongside the red head "Why was that necessary?"

The Kazekage looked forward as he continued walking "It wasn't, I wanted to test the elder," Gaara informed ", He is a hard man to read."

Neji nodded "You got that right," everyone looked at him ", My Byakugan was engaged the whole time remember, the reason I went to the road in the first place was because I noticed something strange-"

Gaara looked at him over his shoulder "The elder has no form of chakra coursing through his body, whatsoever?"

Neji looked at the red head shocked "Yeah," he said astonished ", How did you know?"

The Kazekage looked forward again. Then a small voice from the back sounded out "That's not true…" everyone turned to see Hinata holding her hand up. The group halted for a moment so she could elaborate "Well," she began ", It was true that the elder had no chakra in his body it was attached to his feet." Neji thought back. She was right. There was a small amount in his feet, but what would possess a man to put all of his chakra in his feet? The shy girl continued with her story "I found it odd because none of the other Ishvalans had that, but they did have chakra in their chests."

Shikamaru nodded, trying to understand "Where we draw most of our chakra."

Both Hyugas nodded. Neji spoke next "That was why I stopped there."

Hinata stepped out again "Actually…" she continued with her story ", When Zabuza attacked at Naruto's party…he had chakra in his feet as well."

Everyone stood in silence trying to understand what all this meant. Naruto waved it off "Enough, we'll learn more about this elder guy when we get to their homelands." Everyone agreed. That seemed like the best option right now. So with that everyone continued on the path at their previous speed.

XXXXX

Scar helped a group of Ishvalans pull in a net full of fish as the sun was going down. He looked to the shore hoping to see someone he didn't recognize. When he made it back to shore the young Ishvalan boy ran up to him "Master Scar, Master Scar! There's a bunch of Leaf Ninja to see you sir!"

The tall Ishvalan patted the boy's head "Thank you." With that he walked off toward a house that was given to him by the Mizukage. He entered to see the very woman in the building with Gaara and his team. Scar looked around at everyone.

The Mizukage, Mei, stood and walked up to him "Scar," she began ", These are visitors from Konoha, they want to take you with them on a diplomatic mission to your homelands."

Scar nodded. He already knew that. He looked around the group "Who is your leader?"

Gaara stood and bowed slightly "I am, my name is Gaara of the Desert. I am the Kazekage."

Scar nodded and bowed respectfully "If you'll allow me a moment to get my bag I'll be ready to go." Gaara nodded understandingly. With that Scar walked up stairs and got his bag. He looked through it. He had packed food, but no clothes. He knew any clothes he had wouldn't last him long, the boat ride between Amestris and this ninja country was a very long distance. He slung his bag over his shoulder and went downstairs. The shinobi were all standing, ready to leave. Scar nodded at Gaara "I have a boat waiting for us. We'll leave immediately."

The Kazekage nodded approvingly "Very well then, let's go."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

So, how was it? Can't wait for the grand entrance of Edward next chapter? In all actuality it's not all that grand but he'll have a much grander entrance later on, so stick with it for a little while longer, perhaps more action to come in chapter 6, perhaps. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N.-**_Okay so I'm reposting this as an edit. I made a mistake at one part in the story here and thanks to a review from georgster101 I was able to fix it, so this is basically the same chapter with the mistake rewritten, Edward is no longer short and I feel kinda bad that i didn't catch that when i was writing it the first time. Once again thanks to georgster101 and all my other reviewers

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Naruto disembarked from the big wooden vessel. He stretched out his legs and arms and took in the fresh air. He let out a massive sigh of relief and turned to the others "It feels good to be off that boat!"

Kiba nodded happily acknowledging the blonde "You can say that again."

Lee staggered up to the two of them "Feels good to be on dry land."

Shikamaru walked up and placed his arm on Lee's shoulder "Poor Lee never did get his sea legs" he said with a big grin. Choji laughed at his friend's comment. The two of them proceeded in mocking the green clad ninja.

Sakura walked up to Naruto with a smile "So," she said warmly ", What does it feel like?"

Naruto grinned, knowing exactly what she was talking about. It was incredible. He did feel a little homesick but that was to be expected. He had gotten it anytime he had to spend to long away from Konoha, now he was an ocean away, and not from just Konoha, but the entire ninja world. Everything he knew was across that ocean. Still he smiled at his pink haired friend "It feels…" he started to say ", Good…it feels really good."

Sakura smiled at him. Suddenly Gaara and Scar walked off the boat. The Kazekage instantly entered business mode "Everyone, we are on a mission. We'll begin our quest to speak with the leader of this land."

A sailor walked up to the group. He held up his hand "Excuse me," he said to the red head ", I overheard you're lookin' for the leader of this land?" Gaara eyed the man cautiously and nodded "Oh, cause that would be the Fuhrer. Fuhrer Grumman to be exact, best damn Fuhrer we've had in years."

Scar scoffed. Anything was better than their last Fuhrer. Everyone looked at the Ishvalan. He waved them off with an 'I'll tell you later' look. Gaara turned to the sailor "Can you take us to this Fuhrer Grumman?"

The sailor laughed "Nah," he said loudly and obnoxiously ", Sorry, but no one sees the Fuhrer these days. No one except the Colonel or the Fullmetal kid."

Scar stepped forward to intervene in the conversation "If you don't mind sir, we're in a hurry." With that said Scar hurried everyone off the docks and into the city. He reached into his bag and pulled out an old tattered map of the region. "We need to go out of this town to the north. That's where Edward said he'd meet me."

Shikamaru stepped forward "Excuse me," he said interjecting on Scar's planning ", Do you mind explaining what's going on?"

Scar sighed and nodded. He turned to everyone and took in a deep breath to begin his story. "It started at the end of the reign of Fuhrer Bradley," he began ", We Ishvalans were given back our homelands we decided to try to live in harmony with the Amestrians who lived to the north. The history between the two countries was to dark though, so we ended up leaving. However, this decision was brought down with our elder, a man who was brought to power when we reclaimed our homeland. He was possessed of some very radical ideals. We believed he would bring us to happiness so we followed. But me and Edward, and a few members of the Amestrian military believed that this new elder was not all he claimed to be. So I was assigned to act as a spy for them. When I received word that the shinobi were beginning to grow suspicious I sent word to Edward that I would soon be coming back. That was on our second day here. On our first our elder went for a midnight walk, a not uncommon thing for many people, still I was suspicious, so I followed. When he crossed the Naruto Bridge he went to a hut on the edge of the forest. At that place he met with a man possessing two legs missing all flesh-"

"JACK!" Naruto cried out interrupting the story "That's Jack!"

Shikamaru thought about it. The blonde was right. That was the most defining trait Kimimaro had told them. Scar nodded "I'd assumed that man was evil," he continued ", I couldn't hear their entire conversation but I over heard the end. The elder said that this world would soon be his. I fear he intends to split the ninjas apart then pit the disparate shinobi against the might of the Amestrian military. It could in turn bring more countries into the battle. This would tear the foundation of both civilizations into pieces. That is, however, only a theory I and others have."

Gaara sat off to the side thinking. Naruto jumped into the action "We gotta go back to Konoha then! If we can stop that old geezer then nothing's gonna happen right?"

Gaara shook his head "No, Naruto," everyone turned to the red head ", Think about it, a man that can revive an army of undead, undying soldiers, soldiers that can have their emotions removed. Undying, unfeeling, remorseless. If a man that can create that serves this elder then I believe his own power would have to be something that man can respect."

Scar nodded "I have often considered that he is merely using the elder's body as a vessel."

Everyone nodded, it seemed reasonable. Gaara looked back at Naruto "So you see, Naruto," he began ", If we can form an alliance with these Amestrians before war breaks out we can stop it."

The blonde admitted both Gaara and Scar had valid points. Then he got an interesting point himself. He looked at both Gaara and Scar "But," he said ", What about him letting us come. Why would he want us to form an alliance with Amestris, sure he thought about it for a long time but he still agreed to let us come, and bring Scar."

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. The blonde was right. He looked at Scar "We have to meet this Edward immediately."

Scar nodded, acknowledging the genius. He quickly placed his map back in his bag. He slung the bag back over his shoulder and nodded at everyone, a motion telling them to follow him. Everyone complied and fell in a group behind Scar. The Ishvalan lead them through the streets toward the meeting place outside town. Once out of the city a large black car drove up alongside them. The window rolled down and a blonde woman in a military uniform was looking at them "Scar, are these the shinobi you mentioned?" He merely nodded. The woman acknowledged with her own nod and the back door opened up "Get in."

Scar turned to everyone to let them know it was safe. Everyone piled in the vehicle and it sped off through the town. The blonde woman looked at them in the rearview mirror "You have to understand, we set this place up as a backup incase you were followed."

Scar nodded. He understood, even if the ninja didn't. When they arrived at the new meeting place two other cars were already parked outside. They were both the same model and size as the one everyone was in right now. The blonde woman parked the car and looked at everyone. Everyone took the hint and piled out of the car. They stood around dumbfounded by what just happened. Sakura turned to the blonde woman as she got out of the car "Who are you?"

The woman turned with a kind smile "My name is Riza Hawkeye, a pleasure to meet someone from another continent."

Everyone smiled back at her and after the introductions blonde boy leaned out of the safe house "YO! Lieutenant! What's takin' so long!"

Riza turned to the ninja "Never mind him, he's just a little impatient." She pushed everyone toward the safe house and into the building. Naruto looked around the small wooden, rundown, place. Everyone was sitting in the main room. There was the blonde boy from earlier. A man wearing a military uniform and gloves with black hair. Another blonde boy, only this one was a little bit short and his hair darker. An old man in a military uniform carrying a large black wooden cane. And an Asian man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Naruto could hear a few more people scuttling about the house but he assumed everyone of importance was sitting before him. The man with dark hair was staring blankly out the window in front of him. Riza crossed the room and sat on a couch next to him. He smiled when he felt her next to him and placed his hand in hers "I'm back Colonel."

The Colonel smiled and looked toward the ninjas "And those are the others?"

It was then that Naruto got a good look at his dark, yet foggy eyes. He was blind. The old man with the cane motioned inward "Please," he said ", Everyone, have a seat."

The shinobi all poured into the room, separating and finding their own places to sit. Scar, Gaara, and Neji all stayed standing. Then the Colonel cleared his throat "Okay," he began ", Let's get this started. Normally we'd start with introductions but it would seem we're pressed for time. For now I'll hand it over to General, er…I mean Fuhrer Grumman."

The old man chuckled to himself "It's quite alright Mustang…" He looked around the room at all the shinobi ", Alright, let's start with what we've gathered since Scar's departure. The elder was seen in a meeting with a man named Jack one year before arriving on the scene in Ishval, as many of you well know that would place him in Central at the time of Father's attack."

Shikamaru raised his hand "Excuse me," he said interrupting ", Could we refrain from using any events that the other party would not recognize. In other words stick to the facts about the people."

Mustang sat closer on the couch "If you don't mind my saying," he said to Shikamaru ", But that event is very important. To say he was around during that time is nothing, to say he was in the city at a place where hundreds or maybe even thousands could've seen him is saying a lot."

Grumman nodded "Indeed," he continued ", It is also more than possible he helped orchestrate most of the events that day."

The older blonde boy shook his head with crossed arms "No way, we'd have known something like that was happening."

Mustang snickered "Fullmetal," he said addressing the blonde boy ", We didn't even know what he was intending to do until he did it. It's more than possible someone was pulling Father's strings."

The blonde once more shook his head "Not possible this time Roy, I'd be more than welcome to believe they worked together but Father was orchestrating his little attack for years, far before the fall of Xerxes."

Grumman nodded approvingly "This is true," he said plainly ", But, it can be very well said that whoever this elder is he was able to be kept alive during Father's strike."

Naruto stood up "WHAT DOES ALL THIS MEAN! Make it simple!"

Neji nodded "I agree with Naruto, and that's something I don't normally do. If you insist on using these events as references at least make it simpler for us shinobi to understand."

The blonde scoffed "Pssh, sure, Father, really bad guy. A homunculus, bascally a false human being-"

Gaara stopped him short, but it was Shikamaru who voiced for the red head "Did you say false?"

The short boy nodded "Yeah, why?"

Shikamaru exchanged glances with Gaara then looked back at the short boy "Before we left for here we met up with someone this Jack guy resurrected. He told us that when he'd last seen Jack he was going to summon something called 'The False Ones'."

The short boy thought. Then the other, younger, blonde boy stepped over to him "What do you think Edward?"

Edward shook his head, unsure. He looked at Mustang "Do you think they could be trying to recreate the homunculus, or even recreate Father?"

Mustang sighed in thought "It's hard to say."

Shikamaru scooted forward more in his chair "Okay," he began ", Condensed version of the events that happened when this Father guy attacked."

Edward took in a deep breath "Okay," he started ", About a year ago, this guy named Father was basically in control of our entire country, had been for years. So several years of war, massacres, rebellions, all of it laid the frame work for a massive transmutation circle-"

Kiba stopped him "Whoa, stop right there," he interrupted ", What's a transmutation circle?"

Scar looked at the dog boy "Consider it similar to one of your ninja seals. It's what alchemists use to do alchemy."

The dog boy still looked confused "Alchemy?"

Edward groaned loudly "DAMMIT! We don't have time to explain everything about alchemy to these people!"

The other blonde boy stepped forward "It's actually quite simple," he began ", Alchemy is the science of taking one thing and transmuting it into something else, but it can't be something unrealistic, like I couldn't take this chair and create a radio out of it. It would have to be something of equal mass and elements."

Shikamaru nodded "Pretty simple actually."

Naruto looked at his friend in disbelief "That isn't simple!"

Edward scoffed "Maybe not for an idiot."

Naruto glared at the other blonde "What did you call me!"

Edward kept his arms crossed and his face serious "I called you an idiot."

Naruto growled at the other blonde and was about to stand when Sakura placed her hand on his knee "Easy Naruto, remember that we're guests to their country."

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with Sakura "Not to mention," he said ", On a diplomatic mission of peace, we don't want to start any fights."

Naruto balled his fists and glared at Edward "I'm not the one trying to start fights it's blondie over there!"

Edward scoffed "Look who's talkin' your hair is even more blonde than mine." Naruto growled and stood ready to punch Edward in the face.

Grumman clicked his cane on the ground "That's enough of that! Everyone stick to the matter at hand!"

Mustang nodded "Agreed," he began ", What we need to figure out is what their actual plans are. I don't believe it's as simple as starting a war." Naruto looked at both of the men and sighed before sitting down.

Edward waved him off "You always think there's something else going on!"

Shikamaru shook his head "No," he said thinking about everything ", He might actually be right. Sure it sounds plausible at first but when you get right down to it, it just seems, I dunno, easy."

The Asian boy looked at him shocked "Easy? You think starting war is easy?"

Shikamaru nodded "Especially considering the inherent differences between our two civilizations. It wouldn't be hard to sow the seeds of war."

Everyone took that in for a moment. If it was war why would they go through all the trouble of strengthening their own forces? If all they planned on doing was sweeping up when the world devoured itself why would they need the extra muscle? It had to go deeper. Once again Naruto was reminded of the elder's quick agreeing to allow them to go to this continent and for him to allow Scar to come. He thought and thought. He was no Shikamaru but he could see there was something wrong there. His eyes flew open. His mouth fell open in shock "WE NEED TO GO BACK HOME!" Everyone turned to him confused. He grabbed Gaara's shoulder as he stood "WE NEED TO LEAVE! THEY WANT US HERE!"

The red head tried to calm his friend "Easy Naruto, calm yourself, speak clearly."

The blonde took in a deep breath to calm himself. He let it out slowly then looked at Gaara "You told the elder you're the Kazekage. That means he knows you're one of the ninja leaders. The alliance would be weakened without you. We all know the Raikage would jump to action, the Tsuchikage would want to take it slow, before you know it the Kages are going at each other. With the alliance weakened he could slip in and make the ninja world crumble. You all say it's not as simple as starting a war but-"

Edward's eyes widened. He was beginning to catch on to Naruto's babbling "It isn't the war he wants. It's the division. The start of war is always a dividing of sides, usually equal or mismatched sides. Either way you have division."

Naruto nodded, approving of Edward's words "And with division you get weakness. If he starts something while you're away you can't put in your vote, the ninja world would go to hell."

Shikamaru stood suddenly "And he let Scar come here! Scar! The only Ishvalan who suspects he's up to something!"

Gaara punched the wall and everyone jumped "Dammit," the Kazekage said ", We fell into his trap. Who knows what that bastard is doing right now."

XXXXX

Kakashi tailed the elder and Scar's master as they entered one of Konoha's many restaurants. Ever since he came to Konoha a month ago he'd been sitting pretty with Tsunade. He really was a very charismatic, albeit eccentric, man. That was what alerted Kakashi to his actions. Sure he seemed just like a normal man but what was really going on below the surface? Suddenly the elder said something to the other Ishvalan and went off on his own. He walked for a good ways ten turned suddenly down an alley. Kakashi knew better than to follow him. He sidled the corner and listened closely. He heard a man's voice. It wasn't the elder's. He listened to the conversation closely. "Any sign of Scar yet master?"

The elder chuckled "No, the fools took the only alchemist with them. Sure their ninjutsu might be enough to stop those resurrected souls but not the homunculi!"

Kakashi was now confused. Homunculi. "Speaking of them sir," the other voice said ", I wasn't able to create all seven, I got four though!"

There was a sound of grabbing and slamming. Had the feeble old man just slammed whoever he was talking to into the wall "Which ones you idiot?" the elder asked.

The other voice was silent for a moment, obviously thinking. Then Kakashi heard foot steps. How could he have let someone sneak up on him. He turned quickly, but not quick enough. He was met with a fist to the face, he flew back and hit the ground hard. Before he could get up a large body landed on his chest and sat down. He struggled groaning then he heard a third voice. "He got us," the sultry woman's voice said. He tried to look but all he could see was whoever's ass was on his body.

"Damn, Lust," a man's voice said ", Why'd you tell Gluttony to sit on the guy?"

Kakashi struggled to get free and hear the other voices "Because, Envy," the one called Lust began ", If we had gotten in a fight he could have disappeared, or have you learned nothing from our training with the shinobi?"

A fourth voice laughed "Oh, I've missed these little sibling squabbles!"

"CAN IT GREED!" The one called Envy yelled.

"Lust," the one on Kakashi said ", This man, can I eat him?"

"No!" the elder said ", That is Kakashi Hatake." He stepped closer and stood directly over the Copy Ninja "I always assumed it'd be you who discovered me. Oh well, the secrets out, no more hiding in this wrinkled old carcass. Kakashi was horrified as he watched as the elder's skin began to burn away and turn into ash in the wind. It began crumbling away and revealing a much lighter tone beneath. He reached for his own face and began ripping it off. The sound of flesh tearing and smacking was to much. Kakashi looked away from the madness until the sounds subsided. He looked up at the new man that was standing there. He was tall. He was shirtless with a long robe tied around his waist. His hair was dark, bloody, red. His eyes were hidden under his bangs but Kakashi could still feel the fiery stare from them. A wicked grin was on his now young face. It almost seemed he could be the same age as this man. The new man crouched down to Kakashi's level "It will take more than Jack's silly little mind warping techniques to mold you into the puppet I require."

Kakashi continued to struggle under Gluttony, trying to get at least one arm free. He looked at the new elder and glared "You've shed your disguise, you've been discovered, every ninja in this village will bring you down."

The red haired man chuckled evilly. He looked at the white haired man with a sinister smile "Will they?" he said in mock fear ", Oh heavens me I hadn't thought about the possibility of that happening. Oh whatever will little old me do." As he finished speaking he began fake sobbing. Soon, however, his sobs turned into laughter "Honestly," he began ", Do you take me for a fool? If I wasn't ready to shed that disgusting body I wouldn't have revealed this form to you." He stood up straight "However," he said still looking at Kakashi ", You are an asset I can't afford to let slip away and become a liability. But as I said before, your mental prowess is far too great for Jack's abilities. This requires a more…personal touch."

He extended his hand and placed it on Kakashi's forehead "What are you doing!"

The man smiled "You weren't here when I gave my last little display of body transference. Though, I am sure you're aware of a man named Pain?" Using his free hand the man brushed some of his hair out of one eye, revealing a Rinnegan eye. Kakashi's own eyes widened at the sight "Pain's ability, however, was rudimentary at best. He first had to kill his bodies, how sad, a living body is much more spry!"

The man started laughing as veins extended from his fingers piercing into Kakashi's skin. The shinobi screamed in pain as the veins began digging into his skin. Jack and the homunculi were looking around trying to determine if anyone was hearing this. Finally the man removed his hand from Kakashi's head. Jack leaned over Kakashi's body "What'd you do to him boss?"

The man smirked "Gluttony, get off him." The fat homunculus did as instructed and slid off the man and stood. Kakashi stood slowly and calmly. "Open your eyes," the man ordered Kakashi. The white haired ninja pushed up his hand band and opened both his eyes. In one eye was the pure Rinnegan. In the other was a black Rinnegan with red ripples. The man chuckled as he looked at the eye "Well, well, well. Our new little puppet had the Sharingan."

Jack looked at his master "What does that mean Lord Phobia?"

Phobia smiled wickedly "It means, my dear Jack," he said sinisterly ", Our friend Kakashi now has the Sharinnegan. An eye ability of my own design, it combines the abilities of both Sharingan and Rinnegan. With him under the influence of my own Rinnegan it allows me to see what he sees and learn it from the enemy. If I can get him to fight that Naruto boy I can learn the Rasengan."

Jack looked at his master confused "Why would you want to learn the Rasengan."

Phobia chuckled and began walking away "It's simple if you think about it." Before getting to far he turned back to his followers "While you consider the usefulness of the Rasengan, bring me my other paths. I believe you know who they are."

Jack cocked his head confused; he did know who he was talking about. He just wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do with the leftover one now that Kakashi was in the picture. "Yes, master," he began to ask ", But what do we do about Kimimaro?"

Phobia looked over his shoulder at his follower and sighed "My dear Jack, go and break our friend out of the Intel Division. Kill any and all who get in your way."

Jack smiled with a wicked joy. He bowed happily to his master and turned to the homunculi "Should I take them with me?"

The red haired man turned to him as he walked away "You could use the back-up if you need me I'll be in Hokage mansion, please don't forget my paths." As he walked away he snapped his fingers "Come, Kakashi."

Jack watched as his master and his newest minion walked around a corner. He turned to the homunculi and grinned brightly "How many of you are ready to kick some ninja ass?" Each of them grinned happily answering his question with their gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N.-**_Alright, here's chapter 7, it's a mainly action chapter which heavily features the Homunculi. That's about all the explanation I have for this chapter so enough of this little note, here's chapter 7

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

Phobia sat in the office of Hokage mansion looking out over the village. He smirked "It's a very peaceful village wouldn't you say so?" He looked over his shoulder at Tsunade's bleeding form and Kakashi standing over her with a kunai to her throat. The red haired man chuckled evilly and looked out the window again. Fires had started in the distance and part of the city was destroyed. The Homunculi were doing their jobs perfectly. Then came a knock at the office door. It opened and Jack walked in with the first and third Hokages, Zabuza, Haku, and Kakuzu all in tow. Phobia looked at them all and smiled "Very good Jack, but before I attach myself to these bodies," he said pausing to make sure his follower was listening ", Make more followers." He walked up to the pale man and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll give you the destination of three more bodies I want resurrected."

Jack bowed humbly "Yes my master, I obey."

Phobia placed his hand on Jack's head and a green circle appeared on the back of his hand. Jack's eyes glowed green for a few seconds before returning to normal. Phobia then removed his hand and Jack stood and bowed before leaving the room. The red haired man looked at his new bodies and smiled "You'll all do." He then looked around "Wait," he said ", Where's the other immortal?"

Kakuzu scoffed he knew who he meant. He was trying to make a little Akatsuki reunion. The tall immortal stepped forward "I know where he is, allow me to take a couple of these men with me and I'll be back with him in perfect condition."

Phobia nodded him away. As he was leaving he took the first Hokage and Kakashi with him. Zabuza watched as they left then walked up to Phobia "So," he began ", You're the guy who wanted us resurrected? Can I ask why?"

The red haired man smirked over his shoulder "Many of you have skills I need, you have your Hidden Mist Jutsu, Sarutobi has his amazing Earth Style techniques, unmatched by all, Senju has the Wood Release, and of course Kakuzu has the ability to steal the hearts of any shinobi giving him not only multiple lives but also the Element Releases of the shinobi he stole the heart from."

Zabuza thought for a moment "What about the Kaguya and Haku?"

Phobia chuckled "Kimimaro…" he said ", Was bait and Haku was merely brought to make sure you stayed around." The swordsman had to appreciate his honesty even if he didn't like what he said. He crossed his arms and grunted as he walked away. Phobia smirked and looked straight out the window "Your sword," he said to Zabuza ", Do you know where it is?"

Zabuza looked at the man over his shoulder "That Suigetsu boy has it…"

Phobia chuckled and nodded "Indeed," he said still chuckling. He turned to look at the remaining three followers in the room "Would you like it back?" Zabuza smiled behind his bandages answering the question silently. Phobia smiled and nodded "Then go get it." Zabuza nodded. Somehow he knew where he could find it. He wasn't sure how to explain it; it was almost as if the knowledge was always there and just looking in that man's eyes told him where it was. The swordsman shrugged it off and went out the door with Haku tailing him. "Wait," he heard from Phobia ", Before you go, pick up a little body for me."

With that said he tossed a kunai at Zabuza and the swordsman caught it. He looked it over, there was nothing special about it except for the tag on the end, it wasn't a ninjutsu seal. He looked at the circular design and cocked his head "What is this?"

Phobia laughed "A kunai of course, just stab that into the body when you get there," He turned and looked back out the window ", You should know where it is…by the way, make sure it doesn't get to badly injured before it makes it back to me."

Zabuza grunted and walked out of the room with Haku. The younger ninja looked at his master "Lord Zabuza," he said as they walked ", What is the body we are going to retrieve?" Zabuza shrugged as they walked. He really didn't know, he just knew where it was.

XXXXX

Kakuzu looked around the forest. There should have been traps everywhere. Kakashi was walking right beside him, the ominous Sharinnegan in his left eye was all that Kakuzu was able to look at. He feared that eye, he knew what both eye jutsu were capable of and knew that if it had both abilities then it was truly a fearsome jutsu. He looked forward and saw the area where the hundreds of explosive seals all dragged into the ground. He looked at the first and nodded. Hashirama walked up to the trees each seal was tied to and a thin layer of wood covered each thread and seal and continued into the ground. He then did a hand seal and struck the ground where the seals twisted into the ground and a tree started to grow there. The now vine-like seal threads rose with the tree revealing the location of Kakuzu's former partner. He looked at Kakashi and nodded. The white haired ninja leapt into the air and charged up a lightning blade. He flew forward in the air and struck the center of the tree. He splintered straight through to the other side and pulled a body out with him. The man screamed as the electric jutsu pierced through him and pulled him to the ground "DAMMIT!" The newly dug up man screamed "THAT FUCKIN HURTS!"

Kakuzu shook his head and walked up to his old partner, He extended his hand and helped the man stand. Hidan smiled at the sight of his old partner "Hidan…" Kakuzu began ", I told you to be careful, didn't I."

Hidan laughed out loud. When he opened his eyes again it was then that he noticed Kakuzu's new group. Kakashi and the first Hokage. He cocked his head and looked at Kakuzu "Whoa," he said amazed ", I knew you were a strong fighter but I had no idea you could bring the dead back to life. Did you use Orochimaru's old jutsu?"

Kakuzu chuckled and shook his head as he started to walk away "Let's let master Phobia explain that to you."

Hidan cocked his head as he watch Kakashi and Senju follow his old partner. He thought for a moment "Phobia? What the hell happened to Pain? Kakuzu! Answer me Kakuzu!" He darted after his partner as he walked back toward the village.

XXXXX

The four Homunculi walked through the village that they had destroyed. Envy sighed "I'm getting so sick of waiting, this village is just so boring!"

Greed laughed and shook his head at his partner's comment. He looked behind them and saw a ninja walking toward them. He had on a tan jacket and sunglasses. Greed stopped and turned to him. Envy watched and stopped as well. The other two continued walking "Don't get held up to long you two," Lust said as she and Gluttony continued.

Without looking at Envy, Greed smiled "I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of fighting together Envy."

The green haired homunculus grinned and kept looking at the slowly approaching opponent "Just try and keep up." With that he charged forward without thinking. As he ran two large black and white lion creatures jumped from the rooftops and grabbed his arms with their jaws. They dragged him to the ground and the jacket boy stuck out his hand. Thousands of moving specks flew from his hand and latched onto Envy's entire body. Greed chuckled at Envy was eaten away by the tiny insects. When the black specks cleared all that sat there was Envy's dried skeleton.

Greed laughed out loud "Oh that's hilarious Envy!" He continued laughing at his friend's unfortunate '_death_' "Oh, _try and keep up_," he said mocking Envy's voice ", That's too good." He fell to his back laughing.

As he laughed Shino and Sai walked up to their victim's body. How could his partner be so cruel? Then a light began to glow around Envy's skeleton and lightning began flashing around him. Soon all the muscle tissue and skin began to reform around Envy. He stood and glared at both shinobi "Trying to make me look stupid huh?"

Greed's laughter echoed around the street as he stood up and got ready to fight. He continued laughing as his Ultimate Shield covered his body "Oh, geez Envy, that made my day!"

Envy turned sharply to his partner "You just gonna stand there laughin' at me or are you gonna help me kick these guys' asses!"

Greed stuck his hands up defensively "Alright Envy, no need to get hostile on me."

Envy turned to Shino "Let's teach these guys a lesson about fighting Homunculus!" With that Envy lunged forward at Shino. The spectacled boy hopped back and drew a kunai. Sai was about to strike at Envy with his sword but Greed grabbed the blade and wiggled his finger at the pale boy. Sai released the handle of his blade and hopped back as well. He unrolled some of his scroll and began drawing out a new creature to fight Greed. The shielded man lunged forward and shredded the scroll with his clawed hands. He then reached out and grabbed Sai's shirt with the same hand and pulled him into a vicious punch.

Shino tried to keep his distance from Envy, trying to assess the situation. No matter his efforts though the Homunculus kept coming and kept swinging trying to grab the hooded boy. Shino kept sending wave after wave of insect clouds at his opponent trying to keep him at bay. Envy smiled "Guess I'm going to have to take a different approach here!" He changed to the form of a large werewolf and lunged. His new added length was enough to claw at Shino's jacket. The Aburame had to shed his large over coat to resist being grabbed and torn to shreds. Envy laughed maniacally "Come on kid! What're ya afraid of!"

Greed tossed Sai aside and crouched down "Oh kid," he said to Sai who was trying to get up after the debilitating punch ", You can stay down. It won't make me think any worse of you." Sai pushed himself up and drew something on the street. A small dog lunged at Greed. The small distraction gave Sai all he needed. He struck forth with his sword and stabbed it into Greed. All he was met with was laughter from the Homunculus "Come on kid…" Sai looked at his now broken blade with wide eyes ", You're gonna have to try harder than that."

Sai jumped back and looked at Shino "Shino!" he cried from across the street ", We have to retreat, these enemies are to powerful!"

Shino rolled away from another strike from the massive wolf-man. His partner was right, there was no opening to strike. Their best bet was retreat. As they were about to flee a large stone wall appeared in front of both their escape paths. Shino looked up to the rooftops and saw the third Hokage. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses. The old man looked at the two homunculi and nodded "There," he said to them "They're all yours now."

With that he leapt off, refusing to fight. Envy smiled, still in his werewolf form "Well, well, well," he said ", Looks like you're trapped here now."

Shino balled his fists. He was right, there would be no running, no backing out. They had to kill these men before they were killed themselves. He held out one hand "Very well," he said ", Then let's finish this."

XXXXX

Lust and Gluttony made their way to an undestroyed portion of Konoha and set to work to correct that flaw. Gluttony went to killing any civilians unaware of their presence and started bringing down buildings. Lust was simply slicing any approaching ninjas with her long claws and sighing from the boredom. As they were about to finish with another three houses and buildings Gluttony flew from the building he was in and spun into another wall breaking through. Lust turned to where he partner had come from. Walking out of the building was three shinobi, Temari, Kankuro, and Tenten, all three of them glaring at Lust. The homunculus smiled at them "Well," she said retracting her claws ", Looks like we'll have a little bit of a fight on our hands, eh Gluttony?"

The fat homunculus jumped from the building he was in "They look tasty," he said licking his lips ", Can I eat them Lust?"

Lust waved him toward the three shinobi "Have at it big guy."

Gluttony screeched with gleeful laughter as he charged forward, one arm ready to punch Temari for sending him flying through a wall. Tenten acted quickly and threw several kunai and shuriken into Gluttony's outstretched arm. The homunculus jumped back and looked at the weapons in his arm. He brushed them off and glared at Tenten "That hurt! I'm going to eat you first!"

Tenten stepped back. Kankuro put his arm across her "You go fight the lady, leave this guy to me." Tenten and Temari both went off to fight Lust and Kankuro stood, staring Gluttony down. He reached onto his back and removed two of the large scrolls. He unrolled them and a large puff of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, sitting there, attached to Kankuro's hands by thin, glowing, blue strings were Kankuro's first and latest puppets, Crow, and the puppet body of Sasori, Scorpion. Kankuro outstretched his arms to the sides and the puppets lunged at Gluttony. Crow flew first, releasing two blades from the wrists of two of its four arms. One of the blades stabbed into Gluttony's arm and the other he pushed to the ground. Kankuro jerked his arm back to pull Crow away. He then thought of a new way to strike. This guy was clearly not going to fall for blades. He smirked as an idea came to mind. He threw Crow into the air with his strings. The puppet opened his mouth and released a thick black fog over Gluttony. The fat homunculus tried to escape the smoke but wherever he went Crow was flying over him dropping more smoke. Soon he just stopped running and put his finger into his mouth, confused by what this attack was. He could still smell the man with the puppets outside the smoke. Kankuro used Scorpion and directed the two flamethrowers in its arms at the cloud of smoke. The flames shot at the clouds, at no area in particular. When the flames connected the entire cloud erupted into a bright orange flame, engulfing everything within. Gluttony screamed within the flames and collapsed to the ground and burned up. When the flames cleared Kankuro looked at the smear where Gluttony once was. He smiled victoriously and pulled his puppets back to him. Both wooden fighters stood alongside their master. Suddenly a white light and lightning began to flash where the smear was. Kankuro looked on in fear and confusion as Gluttony was fully reformed. The fat homunculus stared angrily at Kankuro. He growled angrily and lunged with both hands outstretched to kill his enemy.

Tenten and Temari surrounded Lust on both sides. The female homunculus looked at them both with a small grin. Without warning Tenten unrolled her own scroll and thousands of kunai shot from the paper. Lust leapt up into the air avoiding all the weapons. Temari grinned and waved her fan creating a powerful wind current that sliced many deep gashes in Lust's skin. The homunculus fell to the ground with blood leaking from around her. She laughed as she stood and turned to Temari "Powerful little technique." She quickly spun into an attack and sliced up Temari's fan with her claws and shredded Tenten's scrolls. Both Kunoichi were at a loss. Lust merely chuckled and brushed her hair out of her eyes "Now," she said calmly ", Why don't you just retreat before I have to kill you."

Temari scoffed at her opponent "Showing mercy? Where was this side when you were demolishing the village?"

Tenten balled her fists and lunged the Homunculus. The dark haired woman was about to slash Tenten in half with her claws when Temari Threw her closed fan at her. The large black pole slammed into Lust's arm and Tenten's fist connected with her face. Lust stumbled back and smirked "Don't want to accept my offer huh? Oh well," she said evilly ", At least I know it won't be boring."

XXXXX

Shino panted as he and Sai were pushed up against a wall. Sai's knuckles were bloody from many failed attempts of punches. Shino's clothes were nearly drenched in blood from Envy's clawed strikes. Both homunculi had reverted back to their normal forms and were encircling the two shinobi like a duo of hungry dogs. Envy laughed viciously and transformed into a lion and charged the ninja. Greed grabbed his partner's tail and pulled him away. Envy looked at his partner angrily as he reverted back to his human side "What the hell was that for Greed!"

Greed smirked and pointed. On the wall behind the shinobi were two wiggling black shadows. All of Shino's bugs were ready to strike at the charging homunculus. Envy scowled and stared angrily at Shino. He transformed his arm into a sword and got ready to strike again. This time Greed built up his shield and charged first. The bugs flew from the shadow and went around Greed. Envy's eyes widened, they were going for him. He did a spinning dodge to avoid the insects then looked at Greed with wide eyes. He was halted in place. Both Shino and Sai were looking on with wide, confused, eyes. They were grateful for whatever stopped the homunculus suddenly but were utterly confused as to who it was "Yo!" Envy turned to see who had shouted at them. Standing atop the wall were three people, two of them Shino and Sai recognized and smiled the other Envy growled at. This fight was over, they had to retreat. He turned to Greed who was still trapped in a Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ling all hopped down from their perch. "You guys aren't going anywhere," Kiba growled at Envy.

Ling drew his sword "Leave the palm tree to me, it'll take all four of you to beat the other one anyway, won't it, Greed."

The invincible homunculus looked at Ling out of the corner of his eye "Long time no see kid! How've you been getting along?"

Ling smirked "I'm emperor now Greed, I thought you'd turned over a new leaf."

Greed laughed and tried to move "Well," he said groaning while slowly pulling himself out of Shikamaru's jutsu ", You know what they say, once a bad guy, always a bad guy." As he finished speaking he had successfully ripped himself from Shikamaru's grasp. He turned to Ling and chuckled "Sorry, old buddy, but I don't feel like dieing here, I still haven't gotten everything I wanted," he said with a laugh. He then leapt up the rock wall and over. Envy snarled at his partner. He transformed into his true dragon form and slammed his way through the way, chasing after Greed.

Shino looked at his newly arrived friends "Thanks for the help Shikamaru…"

Kiba held his thumbs up out "Don't mention it Shino!"

Sai smiled at them all "Now," he said drawing everyone's attention ", Won't you introduce your new friend?" He said talking about Ling.

XXXXX

Kankuro panted from avoiding Gluttony's strikes while trying to deal out his own. The fat man moved quickly for his size, and his momentum while he was flying was incredible turning him into a human cannonball. Tenten and Temari were backed into a corner from Lust's attacks. The battle was winding down with a winner in clear sight. Then, Gluttony lunged at Kankuro. The puppetmaster had no time to escape the blast. A huge flame engulfed the homunculus and sent him flying down the street. Lust smirked and without looking to where the flame had originated said, "Colonel, I wasn't expecting you here."

Roy smiled down at the woman "Well," he began ", What can I say, even without my eyes I know to follow the sound of those jiggling boobs, plus you always reeked of blood."

Lust turned to the new arrival. Her eyes widened. It wasn't just Mustang. He'd brought his entire squad with him. Hawkeye had her gun aimed directly at the female homunculus, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were all also pointing guns at her. Lust smiled "What?" she asked in sarcastic confusion ", Lieutenant Havoc couldn't make it?"

Suddenly a gun was pointed directly at the back of Lust's head "Sorry to keep you waiting honey." With a flick of a finger lust's head was blown apart and sent flying onto the wall in front of her. Havoc stood staring down at Lust with a smile "I know you're just going to get back up, but that was for crippling me, do you have any idea how long it took me to get these legs back!"

Lightning began flashing around Lust's head as it reformed. Temari quickly tossed the body away and stared at it as it stood back up. Lust turned to everyone angrily "You're lucky I can't afford to be held up anymore Mustang."

Mustang smirked at her and stared at her with blank eyes "Who's the lucky one Lust?"

Lust snarled at Mustang then leapt off to find Gluttony and escape. Mustang hopped down with help from Hawkeye and walked up to Temari and Tenten "Are you two okay?" Hawkeye asked as she knelt down to check on their wounds.

Kankuro walked over to the Colonel "Thanks for the hand, who are you guys?"

Mustang smirked and turned to where he heard Kankuro's voice "Don't mention it, and I think we should get to wherever your friend Naruto is, something tells me he's going to need some help."

Kankuro sighed "What's that idiot going to go do this time?"

Mustang chuckled, eliciting a chuckle from all of his subordinates "Easy," he said assuring Kankuro ", It's not him I'm worried about, it's who he's with I'm worried will do something stupid."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Alright that's the end of this chapter, stick around for Fullmetal's true triumpant entrance! Also more with all your other favorite characters. If you'd like to see more of a certain character that you feel isn't getting the spotlight he/she deserves I'd be more than happy to put more of that character in. Thanks for reading, see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N.-**_Hey everyone, sorry this is so late coming. I haven't really had a time to dedicate to just writing. Hopefully I'll be back to my previous posting schedule by January. Thanks to those who have stuck around I hope you're pleased with Edward's entrance. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask them. Anyway, here's chapter 8

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Phobia smirked from his vantage point in the Hokage's office. He knew what was going on in the village. The Alchemists had arrived. He chuckled silently to himself "Everything is progressing just as I had planned."

As he spoke the door to the mansion burst open. Standing in the doorway was the blonde ninja, Naruto. The whiskered boy was snarling at the red haired man "So," he said angrily ", You're the guy who attacked my village. What would war bring you?"

Phobia laughed audibly "War? What makes you think this is that simple." He turned to meet Naruto's glare. He smirked at the boy and began stepping closer "You look at everything in black and white Uzumaki." He chuckled as he stepped closer "Wait and see, boy, this world is my birthright and I intend to take it."

Naruto growled through grit teeth. He snarled and lunged with his fist out. In the short second it took for Naruto to throw the punch Phobia had caught it. The red haired man held up a finger and waved it back and forth in front of Naruto's nose. The blonde growled again. Soon Phobia's face went straight and he pushed away from Naruto as a huge cannonball shot through the building. He looked out the hole and saw Edward standing with his hand on the side of a cannon. Edward walked into the building and stared at Phobia "I won't let you harm another person!"

Phobia chuckled and shook his head "You're both so simple minded. It's not about the people, it's not about war, it's not even about the shinobi. It's about taking what's mine."

Edward cocked his head slightly "And what would that be?" he asked interested.

Phobia smirked "The world of course, we're the kin of gods and this world belongs to us!"

Both Naruto and Edward looked at the man confused "Us?" they both said. Before Phobia could continue a large spike shot down from the ceiling.

The red haired man jumped to the side out the window. He turned to Edward with a smile "Nice bluff Fullmetal, but know your enemy. That's what I always say."

Edward cursed silently as Phobia escaped. The ceiling broke away and a large muscular mustachioed man dropped in. He held his fists up ready to strike but saw no enemies. He looked at Edward confused "Did I come too late Ed?"

Edward smiled forcibly and grit his teeth "Yeah Major. Just a little to late."

Armstrong cursed and plopped down on the ground "Curses, and here I thought we'd save the day."

Naruto shook his head and turned away from the pair "No, it's too late to save this day. My village is already destroyed."

Armstrong laughed loudly "It is never too late to rebuild though! The art of architectural alchemy has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations! I shall immediately help the relief effort!"

With that he leapt out the large hole Edward made and bounded off laughing boisterously. As he left Al walked in with a disappointed look on his face. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "I'm sorry he didn't believe us brother."

Edward shook him off. He was ashamed he had to rely on his younger brother in an alchemy fight. He couldn't lie though, he was proud of the younger. Whenever he saw how much he had progressed in his alchemy training he smiled and knew that even if only in a small way he had helped. Before Edward could respond to his brother though the doors to the office flew open and Iruka, Gaara, and Roy came walking in. Iruka ran to Naruto and hugged him "It's great to see you again Naruto, I wasn't expecting you back so soon!"

Naruto smiled weakly "Thanks Iruka-sensei, it's great to see you too."

Gaara examined the office "We were to late…Konoha was doomed from the start."

Roy placed his hand on the red head's shoulder and stared blankly ahead with a smile "Don't worry about it. Nothing a little hard work can't fix."

Iruka nodded happily "And luckily there were no casualties."

Both Edward and Naruto looked at him in disbelief. Roy nodded "Yeah, it's odd, the Homunculi were rampaging through the city and yet no one was killed."

Al looked up in thought with his hand on his chin "That is odd. But what's even more odd is this Phobia character."

Edward shook his head "There's nothing odd about him. He's arrogant. He's just the worst type of person."

Gaara shook his head "Not person. Not human. No man could orchestrate this type of gathering. Shikamaru's father said that three men snuck onto their family land and freed Hidan. Only someone with a Sharingan could get passed the traps set there. And based on what some of the witnesses are saying Kakashi was involved in the attacks."

Naruto shook his head angrily "No, not Kakashi!"

Roy looked toward Naruto confused "Who's this Kakashi guy?"

Naruto shook his head still "He's my sensei. He would never help someone like this man."

"He did Naruto," everyone turned to see Shizune with Tsunade on one arm ", He did, but not of his own will. Phobia is controlling him somehow."

Roy sighed and walked to the desk and sat down on the edge "Who is this guy? We need more information before we can attack this guy. We need someone who knows him."

Gaara nodded agreeing with the colonel "We need this Jack character."

XXXXX

Jack walked through the misty landscape with Alfred by his side. The violet haired man looked around unable to see anything but rubble. He sighed. They'd been walking for hours. He looked at the pale man beside him "Yo," he said suddenly ", What're we looking for?"

Jack smirked "A person of great interest to Lord Phobia."

Alfred sighed as he sat down on a large chunk of rock "Cause that answers my question." He looked around the place but couldn't make out what the building used to be, if was ever actually a building. He sighed and laid back as much as he could as Jack searched through the mist for something. He sighed again and closed his eyes before he heard Jack start pushing a stone out of the way. He hopped up with a tired huff and walked over to Jack. He flexed his hand where his gauntlet was and brought it down hard on the rock Jack was pushing. The large slab of stone crumbled to pieces and lying beneath it was a skinny withered body. Alfred crouched next to it and looked at the pale, almost white, skin. He whistled in amazement "Damn Jack, this guy could be even more pale than you."

Jack chuckled and crouched down "Shame, his soul's been taken," he said as he examined the body. He placed his hand on the body's head "His brain is still active though. It's a miracle he's still alive."

Alfred was taken aback by that statement. This shriveled mass of flesh was alive? It looked like it hadn't eaten for years, or moved for even longer. Alfred shook his head and examined the body closer "So why does Phobia want this guy? Can he even be salvaged without a soul?"

Jack sighed loudly and shook his head "It'll be hard, I'll need another stone." He stood and looked down at His accomplice "Grab the body, we're going to meet up with Zabuza."

Alfred maintained his confused expression "Why Zabuza?"

Jack smiled as he watched Alfred pick up the body "Because Zabuza is going to meet someone who has a fragment of this man's soul, however small that fragment may be."

XXXXX

Zabuza and Haku looked at the large dome shaped building. The younger boy shook his head. Zabuza smirked under his bandages. He stepped closer to the building but was suddenly stopped by two young boys. One Zabuza recognized instantly, the other had bright orange hair and was looking at the two Mist ninja with a calm yet frenzied look. Zabuza looked at the boy with white hair and smiled "Suigetsu."

The boy's eyes widened. This Zabuza wasn't an Edo zombie, he was the real one. He stepped closer absent mindedly "Lord Zabuza?"

As Suigetsu approached the taller man stepped closer, motioning for Haku to keep watch on the other boy. He stood directly in front of Suigetsu and placed a hand on his shoulder "My sword, Hozuki, where's my sword."

Suigetsu smiled "Lord Zabuza, it really is you! Are any of the others-"

"No," Zabuza interrupted ", Just me. Now where is it."

Suigetsu glanced at Haku who had three needles poised ready to strike. He glanced behind him, the orange haired boy was looking at someone coming out of the dome. Zabuza smirked. "Suigetsu, Jugo! What's going on out here!"

Haku looked at his master "Lord Zabuza, that's the Uchiha boy. One of the ones that killed us."

Zabuza's smile spread across his face "Time to exact the vengeance this boy deserves."

Sasuke looked at the two Mist ninja and scoffed "Suigetsu, Jugo, don't bother with these two. I'll handle them myself." Suigetsu smirked and hopped off to the side. Jugo nodded and stepped away as well. Sasuke drew a sword and pointed it at Haku "First the small one."

Haku darted toward Sasuke and Zabuza stood motionless, watching the event. As soon as Haku drew near Sasuke vanished and reappeared in the blink of an eye. He thrust his sword out and the sound of metal clanging filled the air. Haku had the sword trapped like a woven reed in his three needles. He slid down the blade and got close to Sasuke but the Uchiha kicked away, abandoning his sword. Haku tossed the sword the Zabuza and the older Mist ninja looked it over. He threw it into the ground "You take this one Haku," he said arrogantly.

Haku nodded and thrust forward with his needle claws pointed out. Sasuke hit them away and came in close with a side elbow strike. Haku jumped and flipped over the strike. He threw his needles at Sasuke but the Uchiha gracefully dodged the strike. He bolted in for another attack and came in strong with a firm punch. He then kicked Haku in the head sending the boy flying through the air. As Sasuke brought his leg down his foot touched something wet. As Haku flew through the air he flashed a final hand seal "Water style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Zabuza smirked. A massive dragon of water shot from the puddle Sasuke was standing in. He flipped away to avoid it but the dragon was tracking his movements. Zabuza watched as Haku commanded the dragon with an outstretched finger. Sasuke flipped around through the air trying to avoid the dragon. He then landed on the ground and bolted toward Haku. The Mist ninja guarded against the oncoming strike but in doing so lost his concentration on the dragon. The large amount of water splashed to the ground. Sasuke came in strong with another kick. Haku leapt into the air to avoid it. Sasuke smirked victoriously. Haku was now trapped in the air. He threw hundreds of shadow kunai at the boy. The Mist ninja's eyes widened as the daggers pierced his skin and he fell to the ground with a thud. Still Zabuza sat motionless. Sasuke turned to him and grinned "Is that the best you two can do? I remember you being a lot stronger."

Then he heard a voice call out to him "SASUKE!" He turned suddenly and was met with a foot to the face. Jugo lunged forth at Haku who was now standing where Sasuke had been. The orange haired boy came in close with a massive brown fist. He swung hard and connected with Haku. The young Mist ninja flew into the wall of the dome and crashed through.

Sasuke stood from where the kick knocked him. He looked at Zabuza who was still standing there. Soon the Mist ninja picked the sword from the ground "Two on one," he said as he began to walk closer to Sasuke ", Not entirely fair." Sasuke was still in shock from being kicked by a dead boy. He barely noticed Zabuza until he brought his sword down and stopped just short of Sasuke's neck. He smirked and crouched down to Sasuke's level "You're lucky I don't really want to kill you." Jugo watched cautiously as Zabuza was on eye level with Sasuke ", All I want from you is my sword."

Sasuke snarled and glared at the man in front of him. If he engaged his Sharingan, Zabuza wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He was trapped by Zabuza's blade, his own sword. He cursed himself for falling into such a situation. He also knew no matter what he did it wouldn't matter. Zabuza would just get back up. He looked at Suigetsu "Suigetsu, go get his sword."

The white haired boy smiled and nodded. He left and in a few short minutes emerged with the sword on his shoulder and Haku right behind him. He walked up to Zabuza and Held the blade out for him. The older Mist ninja took the handle and stood away from Sasuke. The Uchiha still sat in the dirt staring up at Zabuza. Soon two more people walked up to the group. "Did we miss all the fun?" Zabuza turned to the familiar voice. Jack was standing there with a massive grin on his face. "If you don't mind, Zabuza, would you hold Sasuke down for me?"

Sasuke looked at the man confused then looked at Alfred who had the pale body draped over his shoulder. He examined the body from a distance and when his eyes came to rest on the long black hair they shot open fast. He looked at Jack with a confused expression "Why do you need me?"

Jack smiled sinisterly and crouched down near Sasuke "You carry some of him with you. Not enough to truly resurrect him but enough to make him able to move and take me to a larger source."

Sasuke looked at everyone standing around him. Jugo was the only one who seemed worried. He closed his eyes to avoid meeting anyone head on "Suigetsu," he said ", You want to go with them, don't you?"

Suigetsu shrugged with a smirk "If that's alright with you boss."

Jack placed his hand on Sasuke's chin and moved his face to look at his "You should join us too you know. If you do, we won't have to kill you."

Sasuke glared into Jack's eyes. Normally he would engage Mangekyou and trap this man in a genjutsu. Somehow he couldn't now. It was almost as if he was already trapped in one. Sasuke smirked "Alright," he said with a sigh ", Jugo, Suigetsu, get ready we're departing."

Jack smiled sinisterly "Good," he said ", But first, that fragment."

Alfred chuckled "This is going to hurt," he said to Sasuke ", A lot."

Jack placed two of his fingers on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke instantly felt a burning in his skin where Jack's fingers were. He began screaming in pain as a black seal started creeping up Jack's arm. Black writing began to form where the seal was leading like a tattoo was burning itself on Jack's skin. When the writing stopped Jack removed his fingers and Sasuke went limp. Jugo knelt down beside him "Is he dead?"

Jack wiped sweat from his brow and shook his head "No," he said assuringly ", Just unconscious." He turned to Alfred and motioned for him to come closer. The violet haired man did so and laid the white body on the ground. Jack knelt down beside the body and placed his newly tattooed hand on the body's face. The writing on his arm turned red and began sliding back down Jack's arm and onto the body's skin. When the writing was gone he removed his hand and the body arched with a loud long gasp of air then fell to the ground weakly. The eyes opened and the golden irises darted around. Jack smiled as he stood "Welcome back to the realm of the living, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru stood weakly and looked around "Where am I?" He looked down at Sasuke's unconscious form and smirked "Ah," he said remembering ", Now I remember." Jack placed his hand on Orochimaru's chest and pushed him back slightly. The Sanin looked at the hand on his chest then at Jack "Who are you?"

Jack smiled brightly "My name is Jack, you work for me now Orochimaru."

The Sanin scoffed loudly and pushed Jack's hand away. Jack smirked and began drawing a symbol on his palm. As Orochimaru got closer to Sasuke's body he knelt down. Jack finished drawing and formed a tight fist with the symbol in the hand. Orochimaru howled with pain before he could touch Sasuke. He turned to Jack as he trembled and shook "What are you doing to me!"

Jack unclenched his fist and got down to Orochimaru's level "My name is Jack," he said with an evil grin ", And you work for me now."

The Sanin looked at Jack in disbelief. Jack stood straight and motioned for everyon to start moving. The group began to walk away with Sasuke slung over Jugo's shoulder. Orochimaru slowly picked himself off the ground and began following. Zabuza walked alongside him "He's powerful," the Mist ninja said ", But he fears a man named Phobia. For now, we should do as they say." Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Naruto sat on the head of the Fourth Hokage, his father. He sighed "What should I do dad?" He asked nobody. "This Phobia guy is to powerful, I felt his strength in the office, how can I fight that?"

"You can't," he heard from behind him. He turned to see Edward standing there "Not by yourself anyway." The other blonde sat down next to the ninja. He looked out over the village "Quite the view up here." Naruto nodded absently. Edward turned to look at him "Phobia," he began ", He's using alchemy. I'm not sure how, but somehow he's bringing people back from the dead with it."

Naruto sighed as he shook his head "You don't really know how he's doing it either."

Edward sighed "True but I do know it's alchemy. He brought back the homunculi. Homunculi can only be brought forth through alchemy."

Naruto nodded, trying to understand. He then turned to Edward "Alchemy, can you do it?"

Edward sighed sadly "I could…"

Naruto nodded understandingly. He did notice his brother and him were working together before. He looked back to the village "I need to know what this alchemy is…I need to learn how to use it."

Edward smirked "I could teach you." He looked at Naruto who was looking at him confused "I may not be able to use it anymore but I still know how it's done. With my brother's help you could become just as good as…"

Naruto smiled comfortingly "As good as you were?"

Edward smiled bright "No one's as good as I am!" His smile softened some and he looked over the village "But yeah, I could teach you." He looked at Naruto who now had a smile "But there would of course be a price." Naruto looked to him, confused. Edward laughed "First lesson of alchemy, Equivalent Exchange. To get something you must give something of equal value. So in return for me teaching you alchemy, you teach me ninjutsu."

Naruto cocked his head "Why would you want to learn ninjutsu?"

Edward smirked "Between us I'm tired of relying on my little brother to fight for me, with ninjutsu I could get back into the action."

Naruto nodded and held up his hand "Tomorrow we'll begin our training. Me in alchemy, and you in ninjutsu."

Edward took Naruto's hand "Agreed."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Okay, how was it? Hope you all enjoyed it, I'll do my best to get chapter nine out as soon as possible. Also, I didn't have time for editing, I feel so bad there are probably so many mistakes. If there were I'm sorry. Also Merry Christmas to all of you, thanks for reading (saying this because I might not be able to post again until the new year, haha). Anyway, thanks for reading, see ya.


	9. Announcement

This is an announcement regarding the future of Take It All Back. Recently I've hit a massive, _massive, _wall on this project. I've lost the inspiration to write. I'm not ending the story, or even deleting it. I'm putting it on hiatus. Until I see a time when I can continue writing it. I've literally been staring at a blank white page for this story for a long time now. I'm going to use this hiatus to write other stories, to publish a few stories that I have written and hopefully in doing this I'll find the inspiration I need to continue this. Also as an added note. I may wait until I've written the entire story to post the next chapter. Just to be safe that this type of thing doesn't happen again. I'm going to be doing this with all my stories. I hope that you, who have liked and enjoyed reading this, will continue to read my fics. I appreciate your support in all this. Thanks and hopefully you'll see more soon.


End file.
